Cherry and Atticus Say Hocus Pocus
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: 300 years ago, the town of Salem, Massachusetts had been plagued by the Sanderson sisters: Winifred, Sarah, and Mary. It it also close to the holiday of Halloween, which of course Cherry treasures the most. However, this Halloween shall be an unforgettable one when their new friend Max lights the Black Flame Candle to release the three witch sisters from the afterlife.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally, October! The best month in the world! Enjoy this little treat until Halloween.**

* * *

Cherry and Lionel were sitting on the couch together. Selina decided she wanted to go out for the evening with Bruce, so it was them with the kids who were playing outside right now, well, mostly as Zofia was mostly into her new book.

"You ever think the kids should have a new babysitter or something?" Cherry said as she polished her typewriter.

Lionel pondered. "Considering that Felicity is only around sometimes, and Selina sometimes goes out with Bruce? I'd hafta say...yeah on that." he replied.

"I guess the question would be who?" Cherry shrugged before she then checked the fridge. "Nearly empty again..." she then sighed. "Time to restock."

"That's a good question," Lionel replied. "Unfortunately, I don't exactly have a concrete answer to it."

"I'm gonna go grocery shopping..." Cherry said before sliding on sunglasses, a coat, and a hat so that no one would recognize her due to her status as a highly-acclaimed author.

"Alright then," Lionel replied. "Maybe by the time you get back, one of us will have come up with a solution for this quandary we face."

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry said and soon slipped out the door of the house and went to get going, trying to look mysterious.

Lionel flopped back onto the sofa and pondered. Who the heck could we get to look after the kids when the others aren't available?, he asked himself.

* * *

LJ came up to his sister, mysteriously. "So... How's the book?" he then asked.

"It's nice," Zofia replied. "It's one of Mother's old books called The Boxcar Children."

"Oh, neat," LJ replied. "What happens in it?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping it'd be like Lemony Snickett's A Series of Unfortunate Events, but it's about four orphans who find an abandoned boxcar in the middle of a forest," Zofia said. "Eventually, they meet their long-lost grandfather who's fabulously wealthy, though he's a bit cruel, but they live with him anyway to finally have a home to call their own."

"Huh... That is pretty interesting." LJ replied as Loaf and Tim ran through the living room.

"Oh, Tim, don't kill Loaf!" Zofia warned.

The two pets kept running, chasing each other a bit.

"It is pretty nice," Zofia replied. "I guess they're better off than the Baudelaire orphans."

"I suppose you COULD say that..." LJ nodded, unsure of who those were.

"That's my other book," Zofia said. "I'll show you that later."

There was a girl who was a bit older than the two, glancing over as she took a walk. She had dirty blonde hair in a plain black sweatshirt, matching pants, and boots. As she was walking down the street, she spotted the Schwartz house and went up to the door. Lionel tried to keep Two-Tone and Furrball's young ones under control before hearing the doorbell which made them react for their animal instinct.

"Is that barking and meowing?" The girl asked herself after she knocked on the door.

Lionel soon came over to the door with a small smile. "Hello?"

"Um, hello," The girl said. "I was just wondering... I sorta moved into town last week, and I was hoping maybe if you had any babysitting positions available?"

"You picked a good time to show up. The missus and I need someone to look after the youngsters," Lionel replied. "Name's... Well, just call me Mr. Schwartz."

The girl gave a bit of a small smile.

"Um... Have we met?" Lionel asked. "You look... Kinda familiar..."

"I'm not sure, sir," The girl replied. "My name is Poppy though."

"Huh... Well, okay. Nice to meet you, Poppy," Lionel replied. "I figure I could meet your parents and they could agree with letting you look after LJ and Zofia."

"They'll be back home in a little while, do you mind if I tell them to come here?" Poppy asked.

"Well... I guess you could stay for a little bit... Maybe you'd like to use that time to get to know the kids." Lionel replied.

"I just thought I'd give myself something to do other than just watching TV all day until I start school." Poppy shrugged with a small smile.

"Heh, I know what that's like," Lionel chuckled. "The kids are out in the backyard playing. Either you can go and meet them, or I can bring them in and introduce you."

"Well, I better call my parents," Poppy said. "I guess I'll meet them inside."

"Alright." Lionel nodded.

Poppy soon came into the house and went to call her parents while Lionel would get his children inside for a few moments.

* * *

He opened the sliding glass door and came out into the backyard. "Hey, LJ? Zofia?" he called. "Gonna need you two to come in for a little while. Got somebody I'd like you to meet!"

LJ and Zofia looked to each other and went to see what their father wanted.

"You think Two-Tone and Furrball had another puppy-cat?" Zofia wondered.

"Maybe," LJ replied. "But then again it could be something else."

The siblings came into the house, waiting in the living room.

"She'll be here in a moment." Lionel said.

"Am I finally getting a new baby sister?!" Zofia asked hopefully.

"Ah... Nope, you're getting a new sitter." Lionel replied with a chuckle.

"A sitter?" LJ and Zofia repeated.

"Oh, Father, we don't need a babysitter," Zofia said. "I'm pretty mature for my age. Mother said so."

"Well, as the old saying goes, better safe than sorry," Lionel replied. "Besides, she seems like a nice kid."

* * *

Eventually, Poppy came out to see the two siblings.

"Well, here she is," Lionel said. "Kids, this is Poppy. She's hoping to be your new babysitter."

The siblings looked unsure about her right now since they didn't know her.

"You don't think she'll be like Vicky, right...?" Zofia asked. "I mean, Vicky hasn't been able to ever get a babysitting job since Uncle Atticus exposed her to the Turner parents and her parents then actually stood up against her."

"No way," LJ replied. "Besides, if she IS that evil, then we can take her on, no problem."

"I don't think she's evil..." Lionel said. "You're not, are you, Poppy?"

"Heh, no, I'm not," Poppy replied. "I'm more into gothic subculture, but that's about as dark as I can get."

"Funny... That's how my wife was when she was your age," Lionel chuckled. "I mean, she's still a LITTLE into it nowadays, but not as much... At least from what I can tell."

"So... What do we like to do for fun?" Poppy smiled to LJ and Zofia.

"I like to read," Zofia replied. "Sometimes go on adventures."

"Well, that sounds like loads of fun!" Poppy smiled.

"It sure IS!" LJ agreed. "Sometimes it gets a little crazy, but we always manage to make it out in one piece!"

"Really?" Poppy smiled as she walked off with them.

LJ and Zofia soon began to tell her some stories about adventures they had together, though she thought it was mostly their imagination since she just met them.

"...Which brings us to our current point in time!" LJ finished.

"Wooow..." Poppy replied. "Sounds like you guys have seen a lot."

"You have no idea." Zofia said to her.

They soon went to play a quick game of Clue in the other room just as Cherry came home with the groceries as Lionel came to help her.

"Anyone recognize you?" Lionel asked as he helped.

"I don't think so," Cherry replied. "Seemed to be like a normal visit to the supermarket."

"Well, our sitter problem is solved," Lionel replied. "Say hi to Poppy. She's new here and wanted to babysit."

"Poppy?" Cherry repeated.

"Uh, hello there, Mrs. Schwartz." Poppy gave a small smile and waved as she spent time with LJ and Zofia.

"Well, hello there, dear," Cherry replied. "Poppy... That's an interesting name. You don't meet many Poppys these days."

"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "Figured I should have her get to know the kids, then meet her parents and see if they're okay with this."

"That sounds good," Cherry said as she put the groceries away. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Poppy. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, this is a nice place you have here." Poppy replied.

"Thanks!" Lionel replied. "Made it myself!"

"So, your parents are coming?" LJ asked Poppy.

"As soon as they can," Poppy replied. "They seem to be okay with me being here since I'm making new friends."

"So, where did you move here from?" Zofia asked her.

"Salem, Massachusetts." Poppy said softly.

"Salem, Mass, eh?" asked Lionel. "Funny... I haven't been there since I was 17..."

"Oh, did you used to live there?" Poppy asked curiously.

"Nah, my friends and I went there on a trip one Halloween..." Lionel replied. "It was definitely an unforgettable night, for sure."

"That sounds interesting," Poppy smiled. "Were you there too, Mrs. Schwartz?"

"Uh-huh," Cherry replied. "We went with a couple of friends of ours. Really helped inspired me to join the writing club at my school."

"Are you a writer?" Poppy then asked.

"A bit more than that these days." Cherry gave a small wink.

Lionel chuckled at that. "I also write sometimes, but not as much as she does," he replied. "I bet you'd like to hear all about that adventure, eh?"

"Yes, that sounds very interesting." Poppy said.

"Well, I gotta get some dinner together," Cherry replied. "Maybe if your parents are a little late, you could join us, but I suppose we can see while we all get to know each other a bit better?"

"I think I'd like that, Mrs. Schwartz," Poppy said. "I'm sure whatever you make will be okay, I'm not a picky eater."

"Story time!" Zofia beamed out of excitement.

"Alrighty then... It all began 21 years ago..." Lionel began as a flashback started.

Poppy huddled in with the kids to listen to the story as Cherry began to cook some dinner.

* * *

Atticus came out of his house, holding out a frying pan as he came out with his backpack, his eyes lurking around as he kept an eye out for any of Cherry's infamous Halloween pranks because she promised not to do it to anyone who didn't deserve it, but he wasn't sure if he could believe that or not.

"Aw, YES!" Lionel whooped. "Halloween Numero Dos! Wonder what I'll be THIS year...?"

"Not sure," Atticus said, a bit distracted though. "Have you seen Cherry?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lionel replied. "Saw her going to the restroom."

"Hmm... Okay..." Atticus said, keeping his frying pan around just in case.

"Were you gonna knock her out with that?!" Lionel asked. "Atticus, I thought you LIKED Cherry!"

"No, this is just for defense in case a prank attacks me," Atticus said. "I'd NEVER hurt Cherry."

"Ohhhhh... After last year, I doubt she'll prank anyone who doesn't deserve it," Lionel replied. "Considering it almost killed me!"

"Let's hope so," Atticus said before shuddering. "I still can't believe she got Drell to eat her trick breakfast and he ended up running to the bathroom and got exploded by a toilet bomb. That was NOT a fun time."

Cherry was soon seen coming out to see them. "Hello, my dear loved ones," She then said. "Isn't this a lovely Fall day?"

"Arms and legs spread apart." Atticus demanded, patting the frying pan against his hand.

Cherry soon sighed, doing as he said before he began to frisk her for any contraband.

"Feels like I'm at an airport security check." Lionel replied.

"Just gotta make sure..." Atticus said before stepping back and taking a look at Cherry with his X-Ray vision. "Hmm... Well, I guess you're clean."

"Thanks," Cherry said, standing normally then. "I think I'll be Charmcaster for Halloween."

Lionel blushed at that. "Hmm... Maybe I'll go as Michelangelo then!" he replied.

The bell soon rang so they went to get going to class with Lionel.

"I wonder what's gonna happen in class today?" Atticus commented.

"Maybe they'll tell us a scary story for Halloween." Cherry said teasingly.

"Well, whatever they do, let's hope it actually goes with the whole Halloween vibe." Lionel replied.

They soon came into the classroom to find Sabrina there and Drell was behind the teacher's desk, but other than them, the classroom appeared to be deserted.

"...Where is everybody?" Cherry asked. "There's no one here!"

"Wow. Thanks, Cherry." Sabrina said.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" Cherry replied.

"As in, where is everyone else?" asked Mo. "It's like we're the only ones here!"

"Everyone else is in the computer lab." Drell said.

"Oh, cool, let's go." Cherry said, about to go to the door.

The door soon shut in front of her, blocking her way out.

"You guys are going on a field trip." Drell then said, pointing his finger as he used his magic to shut the door.

Lionel shrugged. "At this point, I've come to expect that sort of thing. Where are we headed today?" he asked.

"Massachusetts," Drell said, pointing to the classroom's map of North America's continent, pointing to the state. "Gosh, it feels like centuries since I was there... Especially with those Sanderson sisters. Who wants to hear a story?"

"Do we have a choice?" Cherry asked.

"It all started back in the 1690's, long before ANY of you were born." Drell then began.

"Well, that's a given." Sabrina replied as Drell began his explanation.

"This should be good..." Cherry nearly mumbled.

* * *

We are shown the world as it was back in the 1690's, back to before any of them had been born.

Drell was shown to be not that different as he was today, though he marked a calendar on his wall as a special day was circled which was said to be his and Hilda's wedding day which both were very excited for, but as we all know these days, that was going to be doomed by the timeline we know now. "Oh, yeah!" he exclaimed. "Today is gonna be the BEST! Cuz I'm gettin' married to my special la~dy, and nothing's gonna ruin it for me!"

Skippy soon ran in to see him.

"Hey, buddy, how the heck are ya?!" Drell beamed, pulling him into a hug.

Skippy smiled politely, patting him on the back from the hug.

"Well, Skippster, today's the big day; when Hilda Spellman becomes Mrs. Drell Moltenscar!" Drell exclaimed. "Oh, no denying it, I am feeling GREAT! Better than I have in years!"

Skippy grinned, nodding his head to him before whispering something.

"What do you mean you think the Sanderson sisters are up to something?" Drell asked. "Why would you say that?"

Skippy backed away a bit nervously.

"What are they doing?" Drell glared.

Skippy soon tried to pantomime over what was going on which talked about these witch sisters who were going to drain a little girl for her youth and beauty.

"Draining a little girl for her youth and beauty?" Drell asked in shock. "You're right, Skippy; that IS awful! Those three give warlocks and witches a bad name!"

Skippy nodded.

"I have to do something," Drell narrowed his eyes. "...But what?"

Skippy pantomimed a little more.

"Save the kid myself?" asked Drell. "I dunno, Skip; might be pretty tough. Not to mention if I show up late, Hilda will probably never believe me when I explain it to her."

Skippy gave a small puppy dog pout.

"Augh! I hate it when you do that!" Drell said, trying to look away from his oldest friend. "Cut it out!"

Skippy kept trying to pout.

"You're right... Those Sandersons are terrible... I should try to stop them..." Drell sighed. "But that also means I'd have to go to the Mortal Realm... I guess it's a sacrifice that I'd have to make."

Skippy nodded.

"At least you're coming with me," Drell remarked. "I dunno if I'd be able to take on those sisters by myself..."

Skippy gulped a little nervously before giving two thumb's up.

"Glad to have you aboard... Who knows? Maybe I'll make it in time for the wedding." Drell replied.

Skippy glanced away as he looked unsure about that himself.

* * *

And so Drell and Skippy headed to Salem, Massachusetts, in the Mortal Realm, in order to stop the Sanderson sisters from carrying out their sinful scheme. A mortal boy was shown running through his home as he went to go after a young girl who was actually his sister.

"Come, child~" A hooded figure told the young girl as they led the young girl into a cottage.

The girl followed the hooded figure inside as the boy was in pursuit. The boy looked into the window to see three beings inside with his younger sister. He looked into the window of the cottage to see his sister surrounded by the three beings. The leader of the sisters had red hair and dressed in shades of green. Another sister was on the plump side with black hair and dressed in shades of red. The final sister had blonde hair and dressed in shades of purple, looking a bit ditzy. All three of them together looked slightly old. The girl known as Emily sat up as the sisters went to look where she was looking, but the boy there ducked out of sight. At that moment, Drell and Skippy reappeared in the Mortal Realm, a few feet behind the boy.

"Guess we made it, then..." Drell remarked. "We better act fast."

Skippy nodded before they ran off through the shallow creeks together. Two of the sisters go and look out the front door to look for the boy, but he was hiding and they couldn't see him.

The other witch sister soon threw open a window and looked around. "Oh, look, another glorious morning," she beamed at first before scoffing. "Makes me sick! Sisters!"

"Yes, Winnie?" The blonde sister replied.

"Coming, Winnie. Right away. Sorry." The black-haired sister added.

"Must have been an imp," The redheaded sister said before going over to her spell book and spoke to it like a child. "My darling, my little book. We must continue with our spell now that our guest of honor has arrived. Wake up. Wake up, darling~"

Drell and Skippy soon arrived before the Sanderson Sisters' cottage, though they spotted the boy hiding outside, underneath a window.

"That kid must be the girl's brother..." Drell muttered.

Skippy nodded as he thought that too. The spell book soon woke up in the redheaded witch's grasp.

"Winifred Sanderson." Drell soon glowered.

"Yes, well, come along. There you are," Winnie soon said. "Mary!"

"Right here, Winnie," The plump sister replied. "Right here. Sorry."

"Hello, hello." Winnie then spoke to her book.

"I notice Sister Sarah isn't helping." Mary soon glanced over.

"I lured the child here." The blonde sister defended.

Skippy turned away bashfully, blushing a bit as he saw Sarah, looking like he had love in his eyes.

"Skip, what's with ya? You're looking like... Like..." Drell said before his eyes widened. "Oh, NO, man! You gotta be kidding me! Don't tell me you actually got the hots for that villainous she-rex!"

Skippy smiled bashfully.

"Snap out of it!" Drell hit him a bit, making their eyes meet. "She's just bad juju!"

"Leave her be, she has done her chore." Winnie said, taking Mary by her ear before letting go.

"You're right, I'm wrong." Mary huffed before she and Sarah made faces at each other.

"All right. 'Tis time!" Winnie proclaimed.

The book opened up and turned itself to a certain page.

"There it is," Winnie smiled before reading aloud from the book. "'Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops oil of boil." she then moved to pick up the oil of boil, but Mary was there before her.

"I got it. It's heavy," Mary said before adding the oil of boil to the cauldron. "You do that, I'll do this."

"Six, but the hour with the herb that's red," Winnie then continued. "Turn three times, pluck a hair from my head." She then did just that before putting the hair in.

The boy soon snuck inside the cottage and watched the witches from the second landing.

"Add a dash of fox and a dead man's toe," Winnie then continued. "Oh, a dead man's toe and make it a fresh one."

"Dead man's toe~" Sarah soon began to sing about that ingredient.

Mary walked up to a bowl of toes and sniffed one before tossing it into the cauldron. "Fresh one."

Drell made a bunch of gestures with his hands to Skippy, who looked confused. He then sighed. "...Just follow me..." he hissed as they got closer to the house.

Skippy shrugged to himself and came to follow after him. Mary and Sarah then began tossing toes at each other.

* * *

Finally, Winnie has had enough and stepped in to stop them. "Will you two stop that?" she then complained to her sisters. "I need to concentrate."

"Sorry," Mary said before looking to Sarah. "She needs to concentrate." she then paused to take a sniff in the air as she sensed something.

"Newt saliva." Winnie began to herself.

"On three..." Drell whispered. "One... Two..."

"I smell a child." Mary told her sister.

"What doest thou call _that_?" Winnie scoffed, pointing to Emily.

"A child?" Mary replied.

"Hah! Sisters, gather 'round," Winnie then said. "One thing more and all is done, add a bit of thine own tongue."

They each took a bite of their tongues and spat them into the cauldron.

"Oh, Winnie, thou art divine." Mary beamed.

"'Tis ready for tasting," Winnie said, taking a spoon and dipped it into the potion. "One drop of this and her life will me mine," She then noticed her sisters looking to her and grinned to them. "I mean, ours," she then walked toward Emily, holding the spoon to the girl. "All right, girl. Open up your mouth."

"NO!" A voice soon called out.

The sisters turned and saw the boy.

"Smooth, kid," Drell snorted. "You just blew our cover."

"Who're you?" The boy asked.

"Yo Mama, that's who." Drell rolled his eyes.

"A boy!" Sarah gasped at the boy.

"Get him, you fools!" Winnie demanded.

"I got him!" Mary then said. "I knew I smelled a boy!"

"And I will arrest you, Winifred Sanderson!" Drell glared at the head witch sister.

"Says who?" asked Winnie.

"Says ME!" Drell boomed furiously.

Skippy ducked down out of fear from his booming voice.

"Run, kid!" Drell called out.

The boy managed to escape them and ran over to the cauldron.

"Get away from my potion." Winnie glared at the mortal boy.

The boy soon turned the cauldron over, and the potion spilled out.

"Augh! My potion!" Winnie cried out.

"Emily!" The boy cried out as he soon almost reached his sister, but Winnie hit him with blasts of electricity, making him drop to the ground.

Skippy ran over to the boy to try and help him up while Drell squared off with the sinister sisters. The boy looked a bit thankful for the help as Skippy smiled softly to him.

"Winnie? Winnie, look." Mary told her sister, pointing to Emily who had somehow ingested some of the potion as her life force soon glowed around her.

"Sisters, prepare thyselves," Winnie told her sisters. "'Tis her life force. The potion works. Take my hands, we will share her! You're too late to stop me this time, Chubbo!"

Drell growled at the nickname.

"Oh, Winnie, how generous of thee." Mary beamed.

"NO!" Drell cried out for the poor mortal girl.

"You actually felt bad about a mortal in trouble?" Cherry's voice asked in disbelief.

"Hey! Who's telling the story here?" Drell's voice scolded.

"Right, then..." Atticus's voice replied.

"Besides, that mortal was just a little kid," retorted Drell's voice. "She had barely gotten a chance to live her life."

The witch sisters soon went over to Emily and began to suck away her life force. When they were through, Emily had grown very old and died. The sisters, however, were much younger now.

"Sisters, behold!" Winnie beamed.

"I am beautiful!" Sarah grinned. "Boys will love me! Hello, handsome~" she then looked to Skippy, winking to him a bit.

"Just what he needs!" Drell rolled his eyes.

"We're young!" Mary cheered, clapping her hands.

"Well, younger, but it's a start!" Winnie then announced. "Sisters!"

"You hag!" The boy spat. "There are not enough children in the world to make thee young and beautiful!"

Drell snorted. "Heh. Burned."

"Hag?" Winnie repeated. "Sisters, did you hear what he called you? Whatever shall we do with him?" she then prompted.

"Let's Bar-B-Q and filet him." Mary suggested.

"Hang him on a hook, and let me play with him." Sarah added.

"No! Book. Darling, come to Mommy. Yes~" Winnie smirked.

"Don't you read a single page from that book!" Drell glared.

"Or what?" Winnie smirked. "You can't tell us what to do forever~"

"Just WATCH me!" Drell snapped.

"You do that," Winnie smirked as she held onto her book. "The boy's punishment must be more foolsome. More lingering. Dazzle me, my darling." she then told her book.

The book soon flipped open to show some pages as Drell reached out for his wand.

"Amnesia, bunions, chill breaks, cholera," Winnie glanced before rolling her eyes. "We can do better than that I think."

The book then flipped more pages.

"Yes, let's see what we have... Oh! Perfect," Winnie then beamed before shutting the book, handing over to Mary. "As usual. His punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever with his guilt."

Before Drell could use his wand, the boy was suddenly turned into a black cat. "No..." he then whispered in dismay.

Sarah goes to pet the boy and he swatted at her, though the others laughed. Suddenly, there was a pounding at the front door. The other villagers had arrived.

"Open! Witches!" A man's voice demanded. "Daughters of Darkness! Open this door."

"Hide the child." Winnie told her sisters.

Drell and Skippy, realizing discretion was the better part of valor, quickly jumped out one of the windows and ran off into the woods.

"Witches?" Mary grinned innocently, hiding Emily with a shawl. "There be no witches here sir."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Winnie added. "We are just three kindly old spinster ladies."

"Spending a quiet evening at home." Mary helped.

"Sucking the lives out of little children." Sarah then said which made Winnie reach out to choke her.

Drell and Skippy both panted as they made it out from the cottage in time as nearly the whole town surrounded the shelter to have the Sanderson sisters hanged as they were accused of being witches, though it was true.

"That Winnie is loonier than Sarah Ravencroft." Drell said.

Skippy let out a small pout as he used to go out with Sarah Ravencroft before she mysteriously vanished.

"Why is it you're attracted to all the crazy ones?!" Drell groused. "...Oh, forget it. Let's just go. I can at least catch my wedding and have SOMETHING good come out of this day."

Skippy nodded and ran off with him.

* * *

We are soon shown the wedding scene which had a couple of fields with black orchids with Homer who was best known for his story called The Odyssey coming out of retirement to do entertainment for the wedding who had fallen asleep.

"I'm here!" Drell cried out as he ran into the scene with his best clothes since this was his wedding day with the witch of his dreams. "Hilda?! Anybody?!"

Homer woke up with a jolt. "Huh? What? Who's there?" he asked, confused.

"Homer, where is everybody?" Drell asked.

"Ohh, it's you..." Homer said to him sleepily. "They're all gone."

"Gone?!" Drell asked. "Gone where?"

"Hilda asked me to give you this." Homer told him, giving him a letter.

Drell gulped as he took the letter and opened it.

**_"'Dear Drell, _**

**_I never want to see you again. You clearly had somewhere better to be than on the happiest day of my life. I knew I should've listened to Zelda about you. Our time together was short, but it was the best time of my life. _**

**_-Hilda'."_**

The letter read.

"She... Doesn't want to see me anymore..." Drell said as he looked very heartbroken.

Skippy sadly patted his friend on the back. Drell looked to him and soon walked off, dropping the letter as he didn't know what else to do or say.

* * *

"And so the Sanderson sisters were hanged by the Salem town folk, and of course, you already know about mine and Hilda's history," Drell soon said, bringing them back to present day as he finished his story. "I tried to help Thackery Binx, but I couldn't even do that right, let alone missing my wedding day."

Cherry seemed to fall asleep at her desk, snoring a bit while everyone else had listened.

Mo turned to see that. "...Are you seriously asleep right now?! How insensitive can you BE?!" she snapped. She held out her hand to Lionel, and he gave her an air-horn, which she immediately blew in Cherry's face.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped, jumping from the desk, clinging to the ceiling, shivering like a startled cat.

"Cherry~..." Atticus called in a scolding singsong tone. "It wasn't nice to fall asleep during Drell's story."

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Cherry shivered.

"Well, if you're gonna doze off, at least do it during lunch." Mo replied.

Cherry rubbed her eyes a bit as she fell back into her seat.

"So, did you hear any of that or do I need to repeat myself?" Drell asked her, coming over to her desk.

"I think I still heard you anyway," Cherry replied. "I kinda had a dream of what you were talking about."

"How oddly convenient..." Lionel commented. "But it works."

"So... We must go..." Drell replied. "I have a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach that those Sanderson sisters are coming back this Halloween."

"This year?" Sabrina asked. "How can you be so sure?"

"Call it an instinct," Drell replied. "I felt something that one Halloween when Cherry and Atticus met the long-lost twin witches Artemis and Apolla so that they could fight The Darkness, especially since King Sombra teamed up with their evil uncle."

"Well... Regardless, we better get a move on, pronto!" Lionel replied. "Should those miserable fiends return... Who knows what evil they will wreak?!"

"All right, follow me in the football field," Drell said as he soon magicked himself up in his raincoat. "Bring your coats though. No one will be having Gym outside today because it's raining right now."

* * *

Eventually, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed as rain poured down onto the football field as Drell's car was there as he led them there with an umbrella for himself as he ushered them into the seats to take them on a surprise field trip. The group climbed inside, noticing Thor in the backseat, snoring loudly.

"Thor?!" The others asked.

"You brought _him_ along?" Cherry asked Drell, gesturing to his sleeping nephew.

Drell shrugged. "He's been sleeping in here for awhile. And... He looks so peaceful." he admitted.

The others looked to him.

"Poor Thor... He works so hard..." Atticus said, patting his best guy friend on the head.

"All right, let's get this show on the road, and don't worry about your parents, I sent them notes before you guys came into class today, but they sent over little friends of yours." Drell said, gesturing to their bags.

The bags opened up to show the group's best animal friends/familiars, including Furrball for Lionel. Lionel gushed, before happily petting Furball, and climbing into the car. Drell soon started the car and began to drive away from the school to get them going to their new field trip.

"So, this is Furrball, huh?" Tyke asked as he saw the dark blue cat.

"Yep!" Lionel replied. "He used to be an alley cat, but then I adopted him."

"Cool." Tyke said.

"So... Who are you?" Lionel asked, glancing at him.

"I am Tyke: the son of Spike," Tyke beamed. "And familiar/animal best friend to Thor."

"Oh... Nice to meet'cha!" Lionel replied. "I think I remember you from some of the Tom & Jerry shorts, and from some episodes of the 90's TV series where you could actually talk."

"Yeah... I love my dad and all, but messing with that Tom Cat got boring after a while... Plus my dad and mine's human was an adult man, so... I wanted to meet someone new and exciting," Tyke replied. "So Patch helped me meet Thor, and I live with him now."

"Huh... Alright, I can understand that," Lionel replied. "Nice to have you aboard."

"Nice to meet you too." Tyke replied.

It was a bit of a long drive as they began to leave Greendale and came to their main destination in Massachusetts, which luckily wasn't too far away.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, uh, any Halloween costume ideas?" Sabrina asked.

"I think I'll be Superboy." Atticus replied.

"I'm gonna be a Planeteer." Mo added as she pet Angel.

"Michelangelo: master of the whirling nunchakus!" Lionel replied. "And Cherry will most likely be Charmcaster from Ben 10. Though which era? Original Series, Alien Force, Omniverse, or Reboot?"

"Eh, I'm shooting for original series," Cherry shrugged. "I know that one best when it comes to Ben 10."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Drell said before making a note in his notebook about the mention of Ben 10, but that would be another story for another time.

Lionel nodded. "Fair enough. That version of Charmcaster was morally dubious, yet she was the most stable." he replied.

"I don't know what to be," Sabrina said. "I'm out of time too."

"I guess you could just wear one of Hilda or Zelda's old robes and hats and call it a day." Salem suggested as that costume was rather obvious for Sabrina as it was part of her heritage.

"Perhaps," Furrball shrugged. "Not like we have any better ideas."

"What's Thor going to be?" Patch asked Tyke.

"He's really set on being Han Solo." Tyke replied.

"To be fair, that kinda suits him." Mo replied.

"Aww... Thanks..." Thor smiled sleepily, opening one eye as he woke up a bit since he heard what Mo said.

"Rise and shine, buddy." Lionel smirked.

"Guh... I don't wanna..." Thor pouted playfully, rubbing his eye.

"I'll help you wake up." Tyke smirked, leaning up and licked Thor's face a bit.

Thor giggled at that as he woke up. "Okay, buddy, I'm up, I'm up!" he replied.

"And we're here," Drell told them as he parked by the local high school. "Not sure where we're gonna stay right now, but this is where the Sanderson sisters terrorized those people back in the 1600's."

A brown-haired teenage boy was shown to be riding his bike in the background and noticed a girl on his way and decided to go see her.

"Looks like I found Romeo and Juliet." Cherry remarked.

"I don't think that's their names," Thor replied. "Oh! You mean he probably likes her. I knew that..."

Lionel shrugged at that. "Sure, why not? Let's head out and get acquainted with the locals."

"Eh, you guys sure?" Drell asked.

"What could possibly-" Cherry was about to reply. "Oh, you know what? Forget what I was just saying. That never leads to anything good."

"Good, you're learning." Lionel smiled.

"All right, I'll find a place to stay," Drell replied. "I'll call you guys on your Spell Phones if anything comes up."

* * *

The group nodded and soon came out, taking off their raincoats since it wasn't raining anymore and they came to see the boy who had come up to the girl and they talked for a little while.

"Uh... Hi there," said Atticus. "I'm Atticus Fudo, and it's nice to meet you. What are your names?"

"Uh... Hey... We were just talking..." The boy replied.

"I'm Allison." The girl said.

"Yeah," The boy then said. "My name is Max Dennison."

"You two close?" Cherry asked.

"We sorta just met actually," Max replied. "I moved here last week from California."

"Whoa, sweet!" Lionel replied. "I been there a couple times, had some fun."

"Heh, good for you." Max chuckled weakly.

"You don't like it here?" Allison asked Max.

"Oh, the leaves are great, but... I don't know," Max replied to her. "It's just all this Halloween stuff."

"You don't believe in it?" Allison asked.

"What do you mean, like the Sanderson sisters?" Max shook his head. "No way."

Thor smirked. "I wouldn't be so quick to disbelieve. Crazier things have happened." he replied.

"Erm... Y-You've heard of the Sanderson sisters?" Cherry asked Max and Allison in surprise.

"Our teacher was telling us their story," Allison replied. "I'm quite curious of it, though Max doesn't seem to be as interested."

"It's just a story, right?" Max shrugged.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Thor remarked. "Crazy stuff happens this time of year."

"He's right... Halloween has a habit of stirring up some crazy activity." Lionel replied.

"Especially around my house." Sabrina mumbled.

"If you say so." Max still shrugged in disbelief.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Allison then told him, holding out a piece of paper for Max.

"What's that for?" asked Mo.

"Well, I gave her my number earlier," Max smiled bashfully, opening up the paper. "Maybe she wrote hers back."

The others took a look to see that it was Max's name on the paper with a phone number, but it was not the one he wanted since he gave Allison that number for her.

"Bummer." Cherry smirked teasingly.

"Tough luck, dude," Thor replied. "Must be a wrong number."

"You're telling me..." Max huffed as he went to ride away on his bike. "Well, I guess I better get back home."

"Sure, why not?" Atticus replied. "Guess we'll see you around, Max."

"See ya." Max said as he went to bike away.

"So, what do we do now?" Sabrina asked.

"I dunno, but it looks like there's a Halloween party coming into town later tonight." Cherry said as she saw a poster.

"Party, huh?" Lionel asked, taking the flyer. "Sounds... Kinda cool."

"Oh, Cherry, I think you would love that," Atticus smiled. "Why don't we go?"

"Yeah... Maybe we won't have to worry about those witches after all." Cherry replied.

"Maybe, but it couldn't hurt to be careful." Sabrina advised.

"Mm... I guess so." Cherry scratched her head.

"Just to be safe... We should keep an eye on Max," suggested Atticus. "So we can make sure he doesn't do anything that could result in those three witches coming back."

"Alright... Uh, anyone see where he went then?" Cherry asked.

"I believe he was biking through the cemetery." Cleo spoke up to her mistress.

"I guess we should go after him." Furrball suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Lionel replied, and he headed off to the town cemetery.

* * *

Max soon biked through the graveyard on his way back home after talking with Allison. While he was there, he soon ran into two other high school kids.

"Halt!" One of the boys spoke up. "Who are you?"

"Max. I just moved here." Max replied.

"From where?" The boy asked.

"Los Angeles." Max replied.

The boys gave him a blank look as if they didn't know what that was.

"LA...?" Max then said.

"Oh, dude..." said the first kid.

"Tubular." said the other.

"I'm Jay, this is Ernie." said the first kid, before his friend grabbed him.

"How many times I gotta tell you? My name ain't Ernie no more, it's Ice. Ice!" he hissed.

"This is Ice." The boy named Jay then said.

Ice then turned around and we see that the word 'ICE' had been cut into the back of his hair.

"So, let's have a butt." Jay said to Max.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." Max declined.

"They're very health conscious in Los Angeles." Ice commented.

Lionel and the others arrived to see the scene play out before their eyes.

"You got any cash, Hollywood?" asked Jay.

"No." Max replied.

"Gee, we don't get any smokes from you, we don't get any cash, what am I supposed to do with my afternoon?" asked Ice.

"Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose?" Max retorted.

Jay thought this was funny, until Ice shut him up with a glare. The group soon caught up, though glared a bit as Max was having trouble with some bullies.

"Whoa. Check out the new cross trainers." Jay soon said, taking a look at Max's shoes.

"Cool," Ice smirked to Max. "Let me try 'em on."

Max looked at them and soon went to get away, but Jay prevented him from going anywhere.

"Hoo boy, looks like Max is having a bit of trouble with those creeps," Lionel remarked. "Maybe we oughta step in and give him a helping hand."

Atticus and Thor both nodded to that.

"Hey!" Cherry spoke up.

Jay and Ice soon turned to see the group.

"Aw, who are these?" Ice smirked to Max. "Your bodyguards?"

"Just some concerned citizens who hate bullies and protect those who need it," Lionel replied calmly. "And it looks lke you need to learn some manners."

"I'd like to learn from her..." Jay smirked to Cherry. "Hey, you seeing anybody?"

"I'd rather kiss a frog than go out with someone like you," Cherry said. "I don't date men with IQs the same number as their shoe sizes."

"...You know my shoe size?" Jay asked out of confusion.

"Nah, but you're gonna get acquainted with MY shoe size, when I use 'em to kick ya in the chin!" Lionel retorted.

"Oh, wise guys, huh?" Ice smirked.

"Someone has to be around here... Ernie." Cherry retorted dryly.

Lionel snickered at that.

"Alrighty then," growled Ice. "Jay, let's show these losers how we do things around here! And maybe we can get a date or three while we're at it!"

"Aw, HECK no." Cherry complained.

"Excuse me, but I think you should step off." Atticus glared, trying not to get too angry.

"Or what?" Jay smirked. "You seem like a real bookworm."

"Jealous that I can actually read?" Atticus smirked back.

"Yeah, don't feel so bad that you're the only high schoolers who still have to read those little board books instead of actual novels!" Lionel added.

Jay and Ice growled and soon went to tackle down the boys.

"Thor! Football maneuver! Go!" Atticus told his best guy friend.

"I'm on it, Atticus!" Thor replied before yelling out and charging at Jay and Ice, tackling them down onto the ground with his own strength before sitting on them with a smirk to hold them down.

"Way to go, big guy!" Lionel whooped. "That's showin' those creeps!"

Thor beamed, giving two thumb's up.

"Ugh! Someone get this elephant off of me!" Ice complained.

"Ah, shaddap, youse degeneratesk!" Lionel retorted, smacking the both of them in the heads.

Tyke and Patch soon came up beside Jay and Ice before lifting their back hind legs which meant one thing.

"Augh! Not cool!" Ice complained.

"Come on, man!" Jay added.

"It may be immature, but it's humiliating." Patch smirked.

"Augh!" Jay and Ice then yelped since they heard Patch talking, looking scared.

Furrball trotted up to the two boys, and smirked, clearing his throat. "...Boo." he said calmly.

Jay and Ice freaked out a bit more.

"Was it something we said?" Tyke grinned a bit.

"Is this some kind of trick?!" Jay cried out.

"Well, it's Halloween," Cherry smirked. "A time for trick-or-treat."

* * *

Some creepy music soon began to play around Cherry as it was her favorite time of year.

"When darkness falls, On the house of old, Around every turn, New terror abounds~" Cherry soon began to sing as she started to do her usual pranks, but on the bullies this time rather than on her close friends, learning a bit of a lesson from last year's Halloween, making her dream-bending powers make horrific monsters appear. "You don't want to lose your head, You can run, But you can't hide, They know that you taste better alive, I don't think they've been fed, In a long long time, Every corner every door, Watch out they ain't herbivores, Ghastly ghouls out for blood, Sorry bud, you got tricked, You got tricked~"

Lionel joined in. "You got punked and pranked with a spooky twist; before ya wet yer pants, better get out quick! Tricked, tricked, tricked; you got... Tricked."

Jay and Ice soon ran all around the graveyard in terror from the monsters that appeared to get back at them for picking on Max.

"Beware of fangs and bloody fur, An adventure group chainsaw massacre, There's no chance that you'll get out, Ghost writing your eulogy, Heads are rolling literally, So who needs their mommy now?~" Cherry sang darkly.

"Spilling guts on the floor, Clean up on aisle 4, Why you running off so soon?, Sorry dude, you got tricked~" Lionel sang along as the bullies freaked out. "You got tricked, You got punked and pranked, With a spooky twist, Before you wet your pants, Better get out quick~"

"Trick, trick, tricked~," Cherry and Lionel soon finished with dark grins. "You got tricked, You got... Tricked~"

Jay and Ice soon ran out of the graveyard in terror while Cherry began to laugh wickedly like Vincent Price in the end of Michael Jackson's Thriller.

"You know, I think we nailed that performance," smiled Lionel as he took a bow. "Definitely going on our top 10 list!"

"I'm both scared and impressed from that song." Atticus smiled back.

"I thought you'd might like it." Cherry replied.

"What just happened...?" Max asked. "Did all of that really happen?"

"Uh, it's a long story..." Mo said. "I think you should run along home now."

"...Okay..." Max replied as he got onto his bike and headed for home.

"Well... I think that went nicely." Sabrina replied as they watched him go.

"So now what?" Patch asked.

"We get ready for the big night that is Halloween..." Cherry said ominously. "I think we should go meet up with Drell and get our costumes ready since the kids are out of school now."

"Sounds like a plan," Patch replied. "As long as everyone has figured out what their costumes will be, then we should be good to go!"

"Let's meet at the hotel then... But how do we get there?" Cherry wondered since they didn't know where to go.

Suddenly, Cherry's Spell Phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Cherry answered.

Drell's voice soon said all of their names at once three times in a row and teleported them into a hotel lobby before he was soon shown before closing the phone since he brought them over through magic.

* * *

"Well, I guess that answers that question..." Mo replied.

"I figured you guys would be lost on where to go next." Drell said to them.

"Heh... Sorry about that, Uncle Drell." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"So anyways, we're gonna get our costumes ready." Atticus said.

"You do that," Drell replied. "Make any new friends on the way?"

"Uh, yeah, we met this girl named Allison and a boy named Max Dennison." Cherry said.

"Hmm... All right..." Drell nodded as he let them go change into their costumes. "I suppose I could visit that party in Town Hall."

"If you want to, we're not gonna stop you." Lionel replied as they went to their room to put on their costumes.

"I might," Drell said before taking out his crystal ball like a cell phone and smirked hopefully. "Hey, Hilda? Wanna come down here and go to a party with mortals?"

"Oh, Drell, you know I can't," Hilda's voice sighed. "Zelda and I have to look after Amanda."

Sabrina's eyes widened in horror as she heard that name.

"Ohhh... Cousin Amanda, right?" Lionel asked her. "Hoo boy... I don't envy your aunts. I just wish them good luck with this; they're definitely gonna need it."

"Well, bring her along, and the kids can look after her." Drell said.

"NO!" Sabrina cried out, running over to the warlock jumping on his back. "No, no, no, no, no! Please, Drell, NO!"

"Forget it, Drell! We already have ONE quest to deal with, we don't need TWO problems making things worse!" Lionel retorted.

"PLEASE!" Sabrina begged.

"Well, Zelda's a big girl, right?" Drell then said to Hilda. "She's your older sister after all. I'm sure she can maybe handle Amanda on her own if you come along."

"Hmm... I'll think about it..." Hilda said before smirking. "Can we be that werewolf couple like we were last year?"

"Fine..." Drell groaned, rolling his eyes a bit. "Just as long as you don't make me follow you with a collar and a leash. That was SO demeaning!"

Lionel was silent from that. "...I have no idea how to react to that." he stated plainly.

Drell rolled his eyes a bit since he found the collar and leash humiliating in public.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, the group came out in their costumes. Mo was a Planeteer, Lionel was in his Michelangelo costume, Cherry was Charmcaster from the original Ben 10 series, Atticus was Superboy, Thor was Han Solo, and Sabrina was in a typical witch costume. Their animal companions appeared by their feet after they had dressed up and looked ready for Halloween. After they got dressed, Hilda had shown up in her wolf costume with Drell being forced into his, giving him a spiked collar to go with his costume, smiling while he looked annoyed about wearing a wolf outfit.

"Hey, what you two do in the bedroom is YOUR business; I don't judge, man," Lionel replied. "I just came here to kick ass and get candy, and I don't see any asses!"

"Lionel..." Drell said through his teeth embarrassedly.

"I think you're a very sexy Big Bad Wolf~" Hilda soothed Drell, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hilda, please, not before I've eaten anything." Cherry groaned sickly about the flirting.

"Yeah, let's at least get candy BEFORE we puke." Furrball agreed, disguised as a black cat.

"Oh, you all look so adorable too." Hilda smiled to the group.

"Thanks, Aunt Hilda." Thor and Sabrina smiled back.

"Okay, everyone: it's time to move out and begin our candy quest!" Lionel exclaimed. "Cowabunga!"

"Have fun now," Hilda smiled to them. "We'll catch up with you later. I just hope Zelly will be okay with Amanda and Ambrose back home."

"Heh. I don't wanna find out." Drell smirked to his wife.

And so the kids ventured out into the neighborhood, getting candy while looking for Max.

"It's close to midnight~" Cherry began.

"Cherry, are you gonna be singing this whole trip?" Atticus asked.

"I've always wanted a Halloween musical." Cherry smirked.

"Hey, I ain't complaining!" Lionel replied. "We've never really done something like this before! Could be fun!"

"Well... All right," Atticus shrugged. "Go ahead, Cherry. It's your holiday."

Cherry nodded and soon went back to what she was doing. "And something evil is lurking in the dark~," she then sang again. "Under the moonlight, You see a sight that almost stops your heart, You try to scream, But terror takes the sound before you make it~"

"Ooh, I'm getting chills!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes; You're paralyzed~!" Lionel exclaimed. "Know why?"

"I feel like you're gonna tell us anyway." Salem teased.

"'Cuz this is Thriller!" Cherry soon exclaimed. "Thriller night... And no one's gonna save you, From the beast about to strike~"

"You know it's thriller, Thriller night~," Lionel soon sang with Cherry then as they moved all around the others as they walked off together, some people stared at them, but they didn't care. "You're fighting for your life, Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah~"

* * *

Max was soon shown to be home with a little girl dressed as a witch who was following him.

"That must be his sister." Atticus guessed.

"Then he must have to bring her trick-or-treating with him," Patch replied. "Let's get after them."

"Okay, Alpha Brigade, let's roll out!" Lionel replied.

The song soon played in the background as they went off to trick-or-treat. Hilda hugged Drell's arm, dragging him over to the Halloween Party in Town Hall with the other adults as the kids were going to go candy hunting. Max looked like he would rather be anywhere but trick-or-treating with his little sister, feeling bored and annoyed.

"Lighten up, Max." The girl told her big brother after leaving one house.

"Can we go home now?" Max groaned to his sister.

"No." said his sister, Dani.

Max and the others spotted Jay and Ice stealing candy from the other kids. "Let's... Just go this way." he then advised, but Dani ignored him and went in that direction.

"Man, people in this town really like Halloween, huh?" Cherry commented as they made way there.

"It would appear so," Cleo said, disguised as an Egyptian pharaohess cat. "Maybe you should move here when you grow up."

"Heh. I guess we'll see." Cherry told her kitten.

"I could get used to this place," shrugged Lionel. "Just need a little time."

"Well, I know it's my kind of town." Salem smirked.

"I bet it is." Sabrina rolled her eyes since he shared his name with the town.

"Ding-ding. Ding-ding!" sneered Ice, holding up his leg to block Dani's path.

"Stop and pay the toll, kid." said Jay.

"Ten chocolate bars, no licorice." added Ice.

"Dump out your sack!" ordered Jay.

Cherry soon narrowed her eyes once she saw Jay and Ice were back.

"Drop dead, moron." Dani retorted to the bullies.

"Yo, twerp," Jay smirked to the little girl. "How'd you like to be hung off hat telephone pole?"

"I'd just like to see you try it, 'cuz it just so happens I've got my big brother with me. Max!" Dani huffed before summoning her big brother.

Jay and Ice were not impressed by this, as Max walked up.

"Hollywood. Oh, no." Ice said sarcastically.

"So you're doing a little trick-or-treating?" asked Jay.

Max sighed. "I'm taking my little sister around."

"That's nice," said Jay. "Whoa, I love the costume. But what are you supposed to be? A New Kid on the Block?"

"For your information, he's a little leaguer!" said Dani.

"Whoa, little leaguer!" said Jay, as he and Ice faked a baseball play. Dani tried to walk by again, but got blocked.

"Wait a minute. Everyone pays the toll!" said Ice.

"Stuff it, zit face." snapped Dani.

"The nerve of those two." Sabrina groaned.

"Why you little-" Ice glared as he moved to hit Dani, but Max stepped in the way.

"Hey, Ice," Max said, shoving a bag of candy in his arms. "Here. Pig out. Come on Dani, let's go."

The Dennison siblings then walked off.

"Cherry, maybe you should prank those guys again." Atticus suggested to his best friend.

"I'm game if you are." Lionel smirked.

Cherry didn't say anything.

"Cherry...?" Atticus called.

Cherry soon turned around with a dramatic zoom on her face as she now looked like a decaying zombie.

"It's... Show time!" Lionel chuckled.

Jay and Ice soon spotted the adventure group.

"Look, it's those psychos again." Jay pointed out.

"Psychos?" Lionel snorted. "At least we have better things to do than mug little kids for candy! What's wrong, too stupid to get it yourselves? Oh! Looks like I just answered my own question!"

Jay and Ice growled a bit.

"What's wrong with your girlfriend? Too scared to talk?" Ice smirked.

Cherry soon approached them and eventually, her magic summoned other zombies as they began to do the dance from Thriller, though Jay and Ice weren't impressed at first.

"Oh, yeah, I bet those are real zombies," Ice smirked sarcastically. "We're so scared."

"Yeah, your friends don't scare us!" Jay added as they believed the zombies were fake.

Lionel then popped his own head off his neck and turned it to face the zombies. "Okay, guys and ghouls, you know the drill!" he exclaimed.

The zombies soon danced while doing the same thing that Lionel was doing. Jay and Ice looked scared again before screaming and running.

"Leaving so soon?" Cherry asked darkly. "For shame!"

"Talk about rude!" Lionel chuckled as he reattached his head. "Well, that was fun!"

Cherry soon made the zombies go away.

"If we see them again though, I swear..." Atticus narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Then next time, we won't be so nice!" Lionel chuckled.

"You think Max's sister is okay?" Mo asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Angel replied.

"Hopefully you're right..." Atticus replied.

* * *

They soon went to keep going, finding themselves following the Dennison siblings again.

"You should have punched them." Dani told her brother as they soon walked up the stairs to another house for more candy.

"They would have killed me." Max told her.

"At least you would have died like a man." Dani retorted.

"Hey! You just humiliated me in front of half the guys at school!" Max snapped. "So collect your candy and get out of my life!"

"I wanna go home! Now!" Dani yelled, before she ran off.

"...Yeah, let's go after them." Lionel sighed.

A woman came to the door with a candy bowl, frowning at what she just saw.

"Poor Dani." Tyke pouted, wearing a Chewbacca suit.

"Hey, you didn't have to be so mean to your sister." Atticus said to Max.

"Ugh, let me worry about her," Max told them. "She's my sister... Uh, are you guys following me?" he then asked since they seemed to be appearing randomly wherever he was.

"We overheard your little altercation." Mo replied.

Max groaned slightly.

"Yeah! Go talk to her!" Thor said. "Little sisters may be annoying, but they need big brothers like us."

"Uh...?" Max blinked.

"I have a little sister back home," Thor replied. "She may be an annoying monkey, but she's still my sister."

Max sighed and went after Dani, who was sitting on a hay pile in front of another house. "Dani... I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's just that I hate this place... I miss all my friends... I wanna go home."

"Well, this is your home now, so get used to it." Dani replied.

Max looked to her as she sat in the hay, trying to soften up a bit. "Yeah. Give me one more chance?"

"Why should I?" Dani pouted, wiping her eyes while sitting in the hay.

"'Cuz I'm your big brother." Max soon said.

Dani looked up and soon laughed from that as it made her feel a little bit better.

Max soon looked up in amazement, making his sister look with him. "Whoa... Check that out..." he then told her.

Dani looked with him, looking up in wide wonder. "What?" she then asked, not seeing anything.

"Something just flew across the moon." Max told her.

Dani looked up and Max jumped at her and scared her a bit. They both laughed.

Dani smiled. "Let's go, jerk face." she said playfully.

* * *

They turned and looked at the house, only it was a mansion. The group smiled a bit as that was much better.

"Wow!" Max and Dani gasped at the sight of the house.

"Nice digs." Cherry commented about the mansion.

"Wow! Check out this house!" Thor beamed.

"Ah, rich people," Dani remarked. "They'll probably make us drink cider and bob for apples."

"Apples are good." Atticus smiled.

"Eh, if ya say so," Lionel replied. "Might as well scope out the place."

Patch shrugged, joining them in his Superdog costume. The group followed after the Dennison siblings to check out the house and came onto the foyer.

"Trick-or-Treat!" The group called out, coming in through the door as it was open before looking around as no one seemed to be inside yet.

They then spotted a huge cauldron full of candy and went over to it.

"Jackpot!" Dani beamed.

The kids each reached in and put a handful of candy into their bags.

"Max Dennison." said a voice, making Max look up.

"Hey, it's that pretty girl." Thor pointed out.

"Shh!" Max blushed.

They soon spotted Allison dressed in Victorian garb, standing on the second floor landing.

"Allison!" Max gasped.

"Oh, Allison, huh?" Dani smirked a bit.

"I thought you weren't into Halloween." Allison said to Max.

"I'm not, I'm just taking my little sister, Dani, around." Max replied innocently.

"Well, that's nice." Allison replied.

"I always do it." Max replied coolly.

"My parents made him." Dani stated flatly.

"And we came with him!" Lionel added.

"Do you guys want some cider?" asked Allison.

"No." Dani replied.

"Sure!" Max said.

"Same here," Lionel agreed. "Never had it before."

"It's really good on cold nights." Cherry told him.

Allison came into another room where the others were, also dressed in tailcoats, big dresses, and powdered wigs.

"Reminds me of Aunt Zelda's dream about George Washington." Sabrina commented from the fashion.

Salem chuckled as he always found that funny and juicy. Allison soon came into the other room to get cups of cider for her guests.

"Whoa... Did these guys get their holidays mixed up?" wondered Furrball. "They're dressed like they're ready for a Civil War reenactment."

Allison soon knelt down in front of the animals and began to pet them as they seemed to like her and she liked them back.

"Well, it's nice to see Cleo warming up to someone," Cherry commented. "She used to try to attack Lionel when she first met him."

Lionel shuddered. "Don't remind me... I can still feel the scars her scratches left." he replied.

Max soon sipped the cider as he looked bashful around Allison.

"Say something." Thor whispered loudly to Max.

"Uh... So... Some party..." Max soon said to Allison.

"Boring," Allison smiled. "It's just a bunch of my parent's friends. They do this every year. I've got candy duty. By the way, Dani, I love your costume."

Dani smiled. "Thank you. I really like yours, too. Of course, I couldn't wear anything like that because I don't have any…what do you call them, Max... Yabbos?"

Max choked on his cider, while Allison and the others laughed. Lionel laughed so hard he squirted cider from his nose.

"Max likes your yabbos," continued Dani. "In fact, he loves 'em!"

Cherry laughed from that a bit as it was kind of adorable.

"I'm really into witches." Allison smiled to the girl.

"Really? Me too," Dani smiled back, taking out a witch-shaped sucker, beginning to lick it. "We just learned about those sisters in school."

"Oh, you mean the Sanderson sisters?" Allison asked.

Dani nodded to that.

"I know all about them," Allison then said. "My mom used to run the museum."

"There's a museum about 'em?" Atticus asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but they shut it down because a lot of spooky things happened there." Allison replied.

Upon hearing this, Lionel, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Sabrina, Patch, Furrball, Angel, Salem, Cleo, and Tyke all glanced at each other. Thor didn't notice, but seeing that everyone else was glancing at each other, he joined in as well.

"Well, why don't we go to this old Sanderson house?" asked Max.

Dani shook her head 'no', as Allison looked at Max.

"Come on, make a believer outta me." Max then said.

Allison soon grew a bit of a smile. "Okay, let me change. They'll never miss me." she then said, going to go upstairs.

Max watched her go upstairs, seeming a bit distracted right now.

"Max, I'm not going up there," Dani told her brother. "My friends at school told me all about that place. It's weird."

"Dani, this is the girl of my dreams." Max replied.

"Uh, I think your sister's right," Cherry said sheepishly. "Maybe you should just take this Allison girl to the movies like a normal teenage boy."

"Look, just do this one thing for me and I'll do anything you say!" Max told his sister. "Please? Please?!"

Dani thought about it for a little while. "Okay, okay. Next year we go trick-or-treating as Wendy and Peter Pan," she replied. "With tights, or it's no deal."

"Okay, okay, deal!" Max nodded.

The group once again gave each other worried looks.

"Well, this was fun, but we should get back home." Cherry said.

"Oh, come on! _YOU'RE_ chickening out?" Max asked her. "I thought your friends said you loved Halloween! I didn't know emos could get scared."

Cherry growled slightly. "I am not an emo; I am a perky goth!"

"What's a perky goth?" Dani asked.

"Um... Well... She's kind of like a goth, but she has a nice side," Atticus replied. "She likes a lot of dark stuff because it makes her a bit happy. It's a little hard to explain."

"Point is, just cuz she likes dark stuff doesn't make her devoid of common sense," Lionel replied. "Also she hates being called an emo. Just figured you oughta know before you goof and put yourself in danger."

"Well, I gotta go," Max said. "Allison wants me to go."

"Uh-huh..." The others replied as that wasn't a very good claim.

"Listen to us," Cherry told the Dennison siblings. "Stay away from that house."

But they were already off with Allison a few minutes later, and naturally, the group followed them.

"No way, I am not doing this, no," Sabrina told the others. "I get in enough trouble as it is with the Witch's Council, who knows what'll happen if I get involved in this mess?"

"Well, we were sent here by Drell to stop the Sanderson Sisters," Lionel replied. "We don't exactly have a choice."

Sabrina let out a sigh. "Life is so unfair."

"I've been saying that for years." Cherry remarked darkly.

"Hey, guys, keep up a little, okay?" Dani's voice called out.

"Sure, sure." Lionel replied as he and the group followed behind.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the abandoned Sanderson residence.

"Legend has it that the bones of a hundred children are buried within these walls..." Allison said.

"Well, that's just peachy." Thor remarked.

Allison unlocked the door and the group went inside; it was entirely pitch black. Cherry led a bit of the way as she had her own night vision.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Salem told Sabrina. "I'm right behind ya."

Sabrina gave a small smile to him as they climbed up the stairs.

Dani coughed a bit, looking around, or at least tried to. "I can't. See. A thing."

"Well, there's a light switch around here somewhere." Allison told her.

Max found a display of lighters, then picked one up and lit it. "I found a lighter," he said as he helped Allison find the light switch and the lights came on. "Whoa!"

Something seemed to be watching them from outside the house.

Allison went over to a great, black pot in the centre. "Here's the original cauldron, and upstairs is where they slept." she said.

The group moved over to where a 'book' was in a display case.

"This is the spell book of Winifred Sanderson," continued Allison. "It was given to her by the devil himself. The book is bound in human skin and contains the recipes for her most powerful and evil spells!"

"I think we get the picture." Thor remarked.

Max pointed to a black candle. "What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the black flame candle." whispered Allison.

Max went over and read the sign by the candle. "'Black Flame Candle: Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend says that on a full moon, it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween night'," he then pulled out his lighter. "So let's light the sucker and meet the old broads." He turned to Allison. "Wanna do the honors?"

Allison put up her hands. "No thanks."

"Gotta say, guys, as far as bad ideas go, this is a pretty bad one." Thor remarked.

"Heh... Yeah..." Atticus said, chuckling sheepishly about the virgin part.

Mo nudged him with a blush to keep quiet about that.

Max moved to light the candle, but was attacked by a black cat that wasn't Salem. He managed to throw the cat off and stood up. "Stupid cat!"

"Do I know you? Probably not." Salem said to the other black cat.

"Okay, Max, you've had your fun," Dani told her brother. "It's time to go. Come on, everyone."

"Max, she's right, let's go." Allison agreed.

"Oh, come on, it's just a bunch of hocus pocus." Max shrugged.

"Max, I'm not kidding this time!" Dani cried out. "It's time to go! Max, no!"

Max soon lit the candle and the flame turned black.

"Maybe Atticus should've lit the candle, then at least it wouldn't have worked." Lionel remarked.

Atticus looked bashful about that.

"Wait, what?!" Max asked him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Let's not make this about me, okay?" Atticus replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Lionel replied. "What's important is that you just lit the candle and sealed our doom."

* * *

The house soon began to shake which was not a good sign for anybody. Suddenly the fake flames of the chandelier popped. The floor boards under their feet began to move as a green light shined from below, but suddenly, it stopped.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"A virgin lit the candle." Dani reminded him.

All the candles in the house soon lit themselves. The fire under the cauldron came up and knocked the the group back. The group soon hid as voices could be heard from outside an Dani hid behind the counter. Suddenly the doors burst open and the Sanderson sisters entered, almost back from the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Lionel glared. "You just HAD to light the stupid candle, didn't ya?!" he exclaimed.

"How was I supposed to know?" Max replied. "Besides, I didn't see you guys doing anything!"

"We DID say that it was a bad idea to come here!" Lionel retorted. "But you didn't listen! Let's go to the creepy house and light an evil candle! Allison wants me to go, so that makes it okay! Well, now look where that's gotten us!"

"Shh! We got company!" Cherry warned.

The Sanderson sisters soon came in, looking very giddy and eager to be back.

"We're home~" Winnie beamed to her sisters. "Oh, sweet revenge. Do you see, sisters? My curse worked perfectly."

"Oh, that's because thou art perfect, Winnie," Mary replied. "Oh, I knew I left this cauldron on, didn't I tell you? Oh, I knew it."

Sarah reached up behind a pillar and brought out something. "My lucky rat tail! Right where I left it."

"Yuck." Atticus and Patch cringed.

"But who lit the black flame candle?" Winnie soon wondered.

The group soon glared at Max while hiding from the three witches.

"Wake up! Wake up, sleepy head," Winnie said to her spell book. "Oh, I've missed you. Did you miss me too? Come on now, we've got work to do."

"Winnie?" asked Mary.

Winnie looked to her sister. "Yes?"

"I smell children." replied Mary.

The kids gulped as they all glanced at each other.

"Sic 'em." Winnie scowled.

"It's a little girl," Mary soon said. "Seven, maybe eight and half."

"Oh, let's play with her." Sarah suggested before beginning to sing until Winnie clapped her hand over her mouth.

They all then moved over to the counter, behind which, Dani was hiding.

"Come out, my dear," Winnie smiled sweetly. "We will not harm thee."

"We love children!" Mary added, slamming her hand down on the counter which made Dani pop up.

The sisters were then taken aback by her witch-like appearance.

"I thought thou'd never come, sisters." said Dani, playing along with the fact that the sisters thought she was a fellow witch.

"Greetings, little one." said Winnie.

"'Twas I who brought you back." Dani explained.

"Imagine, such a pretty little…" started Winnie, but she had trouble with the last word. "…Child."

"And she's so well fed, isn't she?" Mary added, poking at Dani. "Plump. Shish-k-baby."

Winnie took Dani's hand. "Tell me, dumpling, what is the year?"

"1993."

Winnie pushed Dani into a chair before entering a huddle. "Sisters, we have been gone 300 years!"

"Well, Winnie, how time flies…" said Mary.

"When you're dead!" Sarah concluded.

The sisters all laughed and Dani joined in with them, but they stopped after a minute and looked at her.

"Dead..." Mo's face paled.

The sisters all laughed while Dani joined them, but, they stopped after a minute and looked at her.

"It's been great fun, but I guess I better be going." Dani soon suggested.

"Oh, stay for supper." Winnie smirked.

"Oh, I'm not hungry." Dani replied.

"But WE are!" Mary grinned.

"That tears it," Lionel replied. "We HAVE to do something!"

"I think someone beat us to it." Atticus pointed out.

Max soon jumped up to save his sister. "Hey! Let go of my little sister." he then glared, finally acting like a big brother.

"Roast him, Winnie." Mary suggested.

"No, let me, let me play with him." Sarah interjected.

Winnie soon hit Max with a jolt of electric energy that held him against the wall and off the ground. "You, there!" she then smirked. "I haven't lost my touch, sisters!"

"Uh... At least it's just the three of them and they're not teaming up with any of our old enemies?" Cherry shrugged to the others sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so," Lionel relented. "And let's keep it that way! We already have enough trouble as it is."

"Max!" Dani cried out for her brother.

"Well, hello!" Mary smirked to Allison once she saw her.

Allison soon knocked Mary down.

"Don't! You leave my brother alone!" Dani cried out, hitting Winnie with her candy bag, sending that witch down.

Max was released from the wall as the cat attacked Winnie.

"Sister Sarah, get this beast off of me!" Winnie cried out.

"Go, Salem." Sabrina whispered to herself in surprise, thinking that was HER cat.

"Go do what?" Salem asked, still in Sabrina's bag. "I'm right here!"

"If that's not Salem..." Atticus started.

"Then who's THAT?" finished Thor.

"The cat from the story... It has to be him!" Cherry guessed. "Right?"

"Hmm... You might be onto something, Cherry." Atticus replied.

"Go! Get out!" Max soon told the others while they still had time.

The group nodded, and made a run for the front door.

Max climbed up to the second floor and looked down at the sisters. "You have messed with The Great and Powerful Max, and now must suffer the consequences," he then told them, trying to sound menacing. "I summon the burning rain of death."

"Burning rain of death?" The sisters repeated out of confusion.

Max soon flipped open the lighter and lit it.

"He makes fire in his hands." Winnie commented.

Max then held the flame under one of the sprinklers and suddenly, the sprinklers go off, making the witches run for cover.

"Oh, oh... The burning rain of death! Come on, you idiots!" Winnie soon cried out to her sisters. "Get to shelter! Come on, you fools!"

Max made a run for it, but slipped on some water.

The black cat jumped onto his chest. "Nice going, Max!" it said in a male voice.

Max was dumbstruck by this. "You can talk...!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding," said the cat. "Now get the spell book! Come on! Move it!"

"It's the burning rain of death," Winnie told her sisters. "Shut up."

Max soon broke the the glass around the book and lifted it out.

"My book..." Winnie said as she tried to get to it, but Mary and Sarah held her back. "He took my book! The book!"

Max soon ran out of the cottage, looking around while dripping wet.

"Max! Max, over here!" Dani called out for her brother. "Come on! This way!"

"Is everyone here?" asked Lionel, looking around. "Good... Nobody got grabbed."

"Guess we got lucky..." Cherry panted a bit. "I'm just glad Wendy wasn't here too. She's just a little witch."

"Come on, let's get out of here while we still can." Sabrina said.

They soon ran off together to keep on going. As they ran, Lionel's eyes seemed to go blank as he seemed to zone out.

* * *

**_"Lionel? You okay?"_** Cherry's voice echoed in his mind.

"Huh?" Lionel asked, returning to normal. "Oh... Sure... I just had this weird vision..."

"We'll talk about it in a minute." Cherry replied.

Lionel rubbed his eyes as he went to catch up, having a very strange feeling as the others went to hide in the cemetery with nowhere else to go right now.

"Whoa, whoa. This is a graveyard." Max stated.

"It's hallowed ground," explained the cat. "Witches can't set foot here."

"At least, not bad witches," Mo added.

Max turned to the girls, who looked shocked. "He talks." he said.

"He's not the only one." Patch said.

"Augh!" Max, Allison, and Dani yelped.

"And here we go..." Cherry sighed a bit.

"Follow me," The cat said, leading them further into the graveyard. "Over here, I want to show you something. Give you an idea of exactly what we're dealing with." he then stopped on top of a gravestone.

"_'William Butcherson'_?" Max read aloud. "_'Lost Soul'_?"

"Billy Butcherson was Winifred's lover, but she found him sporting with her sister Sarah, so she poisoned him and sewed his mouth shut with a dull needle," The cat explained. "So he couldn't tell her secrets, even in death. Winifred always was the jealous type."

"You're Thackery Binx." Allison realized.

"Yes." The cat nodded.

"So the legends are true." Atticus then said.

"Well, come along," The cat replied, going somewhere else then. "I want to show you something else."

* * *

The group continued following Binx, though Lionel couldn't help but keep thinking about the vision he'd gotten a look at.

"And now... This." Binx pointed out.

"_'Emily Binx'_..." Cherry read aloud. "Your sister... I'm so sorry..."

"It's all right... Just not for me..." Binx sighed sadly. "Because of me my little sister's life was stolen. For years I waited for my life to end, so I could be reunited with my family, but Winifred's curse of immortality kept me alive. Then one day I figured out what to do with my eternal life. Now, I'd failed Emily, but I wouldn't fail again. When Winifred and her sister's returned, I'd be there to stop them. So, for 300 centuries I guarded the house on All Hallow's Night when I knew some airhead virgin might light that candle."

"How come you never said anything before if you were in the house the whole time?" Cherry asked him.

"I could not speak until the Black Flame Candle was lit," Binx replied. "I couldn't warn you guys or tell my parents what had happened with Emily."

"I can see how that would make things difficult..." Thor replied.

Dani turned to Max. "Nice going, airhead." she said.

"Hey look, I'm sorry, okay?" Max replied. "But we're talking about three ancient hags vs. the 20th century; how bad can it be?"

"Bad," replied Binx. Allison went to look inside the spell book, but Binx wheeled back on her. "Stay out of there!"

"Why?" asked Allison.

"It holds Winifred's most dangerous spells," explained the cat. "She must not get it."

"Let's torch the sucker." Max suggested, throwing down the book and tried to light it with the lighter, but the flames were repelled.

"It's protected by magic." Binx said.

"It just got worse already," Cherry gulped before pointing up. "We got company!"

* * *

They heard laughter and suddenly the Sanderson sisters appeared on their broomsticks.

"Get ready, everyone! Well, at least anyone with powers!" Lionel replied.

"It's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus." said Winnie. "Sarah..." she pointed one way. "...Mary." And she pointed the other way. The sisters flew around and surrounded our little group of heroes.

"Max!" Dani exclaimed.

"Brave little virgin who lit the candle..." said Sarah. "I'll be thy friend."

"Hey! Take a hike!" yelled Allison, as she swung a tree branch at Sarah, who flew higher.

"Book! Come to Mommy." ordered Winnie. The book lifted off the ground but Binx leapt on top of it to keep it down.

"'Fraid not." he replied.

Winnie's eyes widened. "Thackary Binx, thou mangy feline. Still alive?" she asked.

"And waiting for you." Binx remarked.

"He's also not alone..." Cherry said.

"I'll handle it." Binx told them.

"After all, you're just a bunch of little mortals." Winnie smirked to the adventure group.

"Mortals?!" Thor snorted. "Lady, we have a lot to talk about."

"Then let's get these creeps!" Lionel exclaimed. "Cowabunga!"

"Hmm... You look so familiar..." Winnie commented to Thor.

"That's 'cuz I take after my uncle." Thor smirked.

"Don't remind me." Cherry muffled.

"But I doubt we'll let you live long enough to know who his uncle IS!" Lionel added, brandishing his nunchakus.

The adventure group soon broke out into their own fighting stances with their own powers of magic and brute force shown before the Sanderson sisters, surprisingly enough.

"They can't touch us here, right?" asked Max.

Binx looked a bit hesitant. "Well, the witches can't."

"I don't like the way you said that." replied Dani.

Winnie began casting a spell. "Unfaithful lover, long since dead; Deep asleep in thy wormy bed, Wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes; Twist thy fingers towards the sky! Life is sleepy, not too shy, on thy feet so say 'aye'!"

Suddenly, the ground where Billy Butcherson was buried began to move, and Billy burst forth from his grave, as a zombie. The kids screamed and ran.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry said.

"Try to stop that!" Winnie smirked.

"Grr..." Cherry glared a bit. "I'm not afraid of Gerti, Fanny, and Gabbi, why should I be afraid of you hags?!"

Lionel did a confused double-take. "Who are you talking about...?" he asked Cherry.

"Wendy's aunts... From _HER_ father's side of the family." Cherry replied.

"Oh, poor kid," Lionel replied.

Billy turned and looked at his gravestone that said he was a lost soul, and gave a grunt of annoyance. His mouth was sewed shut, so he couldn't say anything. Winnie soon began to zap the adventure group, making them yelp out.

"Oh, no, you did not!" Thor glared before he soon jumped in the air, grabbing a cloud and rubbed his hands together, making lightning come into the cloud and he soon kicked it over the Sanderson sisters' heads, striking them with his own lightning.

"Heh... Thunder powers..." Lionel remarked. "Forgot about those."

The Sanderson sisters yelped out and growled.

"Come on, let's help our new friends." Thor suggested.

The adventure group soon ran after Allison and the Dennison siblings to help them out against their zombie problem.

Lionel used his kusarigama on the end of his nunchakus to yank the book into his hands. "Sorry we can't stay!... Well, not really." he shrugged before he and the others took off.

"What is that thing?" Thor then asked.

"A kusarigama." Atticus replied.

"Oh... Cool!" Thor then smiled.

"Yeah, cool, sure, but what's not so cool is this Halloween!" Mo replied.

"Don't we know it!" Lionel replied as they kept running. "But we just need to find a way to stop those crazy broads!"

"Max! Allison! Dani! Where are you guys?!" Mo soon called out.

"I think they went into the crypt!" Sabrina replied, pointing forward.

"Then let's get down there!" Atticus added as they followed the path.

Mo looked a little nervous.

"Come on, Mo," Angel told her owner. "I'm sure it'll be alright. I promise, we'll get out sooner than later."

Mo nodded as she took a deep breath on the way in with her and the others into the crypt.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the group found Max, Dani and Allison with Binx, wandering through the sewer.

"Are you okay?" asked Sabrina.

Dani nodded.

Max looked around. "What is this place, Binx?" he asked.

"It's the old Salem Crypt." replied Binx.

"Alright, now who has the book?" Cherry soon asked.

"Here." Allison said, making her hold it.

"Oof! Alright then..." Cherry groaned slightly.

"It connects to the sewer and up to the street." Binx told the others.

"Charming." Allison said as she looked around.

Max looked up and spotted some rats and other unpleasant things. "Oh, don't look up Dani." he then told his sister.

"Don't worry, I won't." Dani replied.

"Wait, I thought I snagged the book with my kusarigama?" asked Lionel, glancing down at his chain-sickle-weapon.

"Must've fallen." Cherry said.

"Or lazy writing." Thor whispered playfully.

"...I'm gonna say both, as well as a lack of attention to detail," said Lionel, before glancing at the camera. "...But since the author has done this longer than me, I'll gladly go along with it so that she doesn't erase me!"

"Relax, I've hunted mice down here for years." said Binx.

Dani looked ill at the thought. "Mice...?"

"This way." Binx told them, leading a way through the sewers.

"Ugh... This better be good," Cherry groaned. "I guess at least Lionel can hang out with the sewers being a Ninja Turtle now and all."

Lionel shrugged. "Sorry. Lemme getcha a hazmat shield... Hayate... Inazuma!" he exclaimed, before a bright blue energy field appeared briefly around Cherry's body.

"...What is that?" Cherry asked.

"Energy shield; keeps you shielded from the sewer gunk!" Lionel exclaimed, before his eyes went bright-white and he zoned out again.

"Ah, okay." Cherry said, looking around on the way.

"Oh, looks like I'm going again..." Lionel muttered to himself.

* * *

As the group kept walking, Lionel seemed to stay zoned out for a full five minutes until his eyes returned to normal.

"Oooogh... Another one." Lionel grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Atticus asked Lionel. "You seem to be staring off into space more than usual when you have Math Class with us."

"I dunno why, but I keep getting these visions..." replied Lionel. "They're like... Glimpses into another reality or something..."

"Well, no offense, but could you maybe focus on right here right now?" Sabrina suggested.

"Uh... Sure, bud," replied Lionel, nursing his mild head pains. "I'll try my best..."

Most of the others looked concerned, but followed Binx on the way out.

"You're a smart kid." Salem said to Binx on the way out.

"It helps if you've been around as long as I have." Binx replied.

"Oh, trust me, buddy," Salem winked one of his golden eyes. "I've had my share of nine lives that feel almost eternal."

"Come along, not much further!" Binx called to the others.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Cherry replied.

Binx soon looked around, finding a fork in the road. "Which way, which way?" he asked himself before remembering. "Oh, down here."

* * *

Soon, the kids reached a manhole that led to the surface.

"Up the ladder. Come on. Careful!" Binx advised as Max carried him up while climbing, and the others followed behind.

The manhole cover moved and Max lifted it out of the way enough for Binx to hop out onto the road, but Max looked up in time to see a bus coming straight for them.

"Binx, look out!" Max cried out before ducking back under the manhole.

Binx couldn't get out of the way fast enough and he soon got run over.

"Binx!" Dani soon cried out.

The rest of the group soon climbed up and saw that Binx had been squished flat.

"Oh, my God!" Cherry cried out in a distraught voice.

Max began to panic as Dani cried. "It's all my fault..." he moaned as he turned away.

"Max, it's not your fault." said Allison; but as she and Dani watched, Binx inflated again until he was back to normal. "Max!"

"Whoa, that's disturbing!" Lionel exclaimed.

Max turned around and saw it for himself.

"Oh, I hate it when that happens..." groaned Binx, before he saw everyone staring. "What, I told you I can't die! Dani, you all right?"

"I have no words." Cherry muttered to herself.

"I'm alright." Dani soon smiled to Binx.

"Okay then, let's go." Binx then said.

"Agreed," Cherry said before glancing to Atticus. "Now you got me doing it."

"Whether that's good or bad remains to be seen." Lionel replied as he followed the others.

"There's gotta be someone we can ask for help." Thor said hopefully.

"Your uncle?" Cherry asked.

"Are you nuts?!" Sabrina gasped. "We can't tell Drell! He'd probably punish us for letting the Sanderson sisters get out!"

"Ah, but we weren't the ones who lit the stupid candle!" Lionel told her.

"...Well, yeah..." Sabrina replied.

"I'm sure he'll understand since this is an emergency." Cherry said.

"Not to mention he sent us here to stop them," replied Patch. "So we might need his help to do that!"

* * *

They soon ran off with the trio ahead of them to catch up, but they soon found a cop.

"Officer! Officer!" Dani cried out, running to the cop on his bike.

"Officer, we need your help." Allison said.

"What's the problem?" The cop asked.

"Are you seriously going to ask a mortal cop for help?" Thor groaned slightly.

"Tell him," Dani told her brother. "Go ahead."

"Well, um, well you see," Max stammered as he tried to explain what was going on. "I just moved here. Well you see... It's like this... I... I, um... I broke into the old Sanderson house and I brought the witches back from the dead. See, I even have the book." he then held up the spell book, borrowing it a bit.

"You lit the black flame candle?" The cop asked.

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"Okay, let's get on the sidewalk." The cop said, getting off of his bike.

"And he's a virgin." Dani quickly added.

"Come here," The cop told Max before whispering to him. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah." Max replied.

"Really?!" The cop gasped.

"Ugh! Not funny!" Cherry groaned at the cop's immaturity.

"Look, I'll get it tattooed on my forehead, okay?" Max deadpanned a bit.

"Officer, this is not a prank." Allison frowned.

"Really." Dani added.

"Hey! I put my life on the line to protect this community and you punks pull this?" The cop soon scoffed to them. "Get outta here."

"Come on, Dani." Allison sighed to the young girl.

"Take that cat with you." The cop then added.

The kids and Binx ran off. The cop got back on his bike, laughing.

A blonde woman, dressed like a hooker, came out of the liquor store. "What's so funny, Eddie?" she asked.

"Ah, just a bunch of kids yanking my chain," The guy replied as they both got on the bike. "They thought I was a real cop!"

Laughing, the both of them took off... Only for their bike to get a flat tire.

Lionel snickered. "Gee... Wonder who could've done THAT?" he asked sarcastically.

"Lionel?" Atticus smirked playfully.

Lionel shrugged. "Why, Atticus, my brother from another mother, I have no IDEA what you could be talking about!" he replied, feigning innocence.

"Meh." Atticus shrugged with a small smirk then.

They soon kept on running for a good while, but luckily, the Sanderson sisters seemed to be gone for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now where do we go?" Mo asked.

"Town Hall," Cherry suggested. "That's where most of the adults are."

"Let's hope Drell and Hilda are there," said Furrball. "Otherwise NOBODY will listen to us."

"Drell and Hilda are our only hope..." Cherry said before looking queasy.

"Saying Drell was our only hope?" Atticus guessed of why she felt sick now.

Cherry nodded as she puffed up her cheeks like a chipmunk, looking like she was going to throw up. Lionel handed her a large bag as they headed for the Town Hall. Cherry took it before running off with them. The group, their pets/familiars, and Binx walked up. As they did, we see that the place was packed with people.

"Oh, great," Max groaned. "How're we ever gonna find Mom and Dad in this place?"

* * *

They managed to get past the doorman and went inside to hunt for the adults with a ton of people at the party.

"I'm gonna look for Mom." Dani said, walking off with Binx.

"You find your dad then," Cherry told Max. "The others and I will look for Thor's uncle."

"Sounds like a plan," Allison replied. "Ready? ...Break!"

* * *

And so the kids split up to warn their respective adults.

"Uncle Drell? Uncle Drell!" Thor called out.

"Aunt Hilda!" Sabrina added.

"How do we get Drell over here?" Mo wondered.

"Hey, Drell, Atticus says he can pin you down in five seconds and you're a big fat chicken!" Cherry called out.

"Thanks..." Atticus deadpanned.

"Who said WHAT now?" asked Drell, having appeared behind the group... And getting near-impaled by Lionel's kusarigama blade.

"Hey, I'm sorry; you startled me!" Lionel exclaimed.

Drell groaned a bit, looking mildly annoyed.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked Drell, trying not to laugh, but failed miserably.

Lionel pulled his weapon free and healed Drell's wound.

"Other than this dumb collar, I'm fine," replied Drell. "But what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We sorta have a problem..." Cherry said nervously.

"You didn't meet The Dark Lord, did you?" Drell asked uneasily.

Cherry gave a small gulp. "Well, sir... It seems... Uh... Well..." she then began to sweat profusely as he soon stood up and dusted himself clean. "Uh..."

"Spit it out!" Drell told her.

"Okay, don't freak out, but the Sanderson sisters are back." Cherry finally said.

Drell swore under his breath. "Shit, lemme guess; somebody lit the candle? And I know it wasn't one of you." he said.

"It was this kid named Max," Sabrina explained.

"Also... Probably unrelated note?" Lionel asked. "I've been receiving these weird visions in my mind, it's like a look at a parallel universe."

"Parallel universe, huh?" Drell asked. "You wanna describe this to me?"

"Hmm... I'll try," Lionel replied. "It's sort of like our regular universe, except in the style of Japanese manga, like we're anime characters... And you were there, too, but you looked like King Kai, the Lord-of-Worlds..."

"Hmm... Interesting... I'll have to look into that," Drell replied. "But anyway, I've gotta stop those Sanderson sisters."

"Okay, good luck with that," Cherry said, walking away. "I'm gonna hit the punch bowl."

"ALL of us, including you, ya little weasel," Hilda snapped at Cherry as she appeared out of nowhere as well. "Those three have it out for you and your friends, too. Or did you forget?"

"Gah! Hey, Hilda, I didn't see you there..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Are you really going to leave your friends when they need you the most?" Hilda glared. "Shame, Cherry!"

"I know your parents raised you better than that!" Drell added.

"You two are going to be terrifying parents." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Well, we're not the ones trying to ditch our friends when they need us the most," Hilda retorted with a smug smile. "So you can either help them beat the Sanderson sisters, or let them absorb the souls of innocent children and let your friends get killed. Wonder how that would weigh on your conscience?"

"That's a pickle." Drell smirked a bit.

"Aaaugh!" Cherry groaned a bit. "Okay, I'll help out!"

"Great!" Hilda smiled. "We won't have to let Lionel know you basically intended to leave him to die! It'd probably kill him emotionally, but hey, as long as Cherry gets out of it, nobody else matters, right?"

"Hey, now, I didn't say that..." Cherry grinned sheepishly while sweating.

"You're sweaty, Cherry." Thor noticed.

"Oh, gee, really? I hadn't noticed." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus sighed. "Lemme guess; you tried to ditch us, AGAIN?" he asked.

"How many times has it been, Patch?" asked Mo.

"This is the 14th time," Patch replied. "You'd think she'd get it through her head by now..."

"I'm thirsty!" Cherry defended. "I was gonna come back!"

"Suuure you were..." Mo rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Drell, what should we do?"

"Well, you'd have to delay them until sunrise," said Drell. "That way they disintegrate forever."

"Sunrise... Got it..." Cherry replied.

"Where are they now?" Hilda asked.

"Well, uh, we sorta escaped them when Max scared them off with the fire sprinklers." Thor replied.

"And then they sent a zombie after us." Sabrina added.

"Then Binx got run over!" Mo said. "But he was alright."

"Binx?" Drell and Hilda replied.

"Yeah, our new cat friend," Sabrina said before taking out her bag to show Salem who was reading her diary since he was bored. "We thought it was Salem."

"Oh, sure, all black cats look alike," Salem muttered. "That's really classy of you guys."

"Oh, don't act like it isn't TRUE!" Lionel retorted. "From a certain angle, maybe! And yes, this cat is... Well, WAS, Thackery Binx."

"Thackery Binx..." Drell said. "That's the boy whose sister got killed."

"We know that now..." Cherry replied.

"I missed my own wedding day because of those witches..." Drell narrowed his eyes. "Who knows what would've happened if I had married Hilda in time?"

"That would be an interesting reality to think about, but right now, we need a plan against those witches." Atticus suggested.

"Plus, it could be your chance to get even~." Lionel urged.

"Heh..." Drell smirked as he stood brave and tall. "I've been holding back some feelings for the past three centuries that I could let loose on them... If we find them, that is."

"Well, I doubt you'll have to search for long," Furrball said, looking behind. "Because... They're he~ere!"

* * *

And as if on cue, the Sanderson sisters had entered the building and were in the crowd.

"Aw, great..." Drell growled.

"Aunt Hilda, do you know the Sanderson sisters?" Sabrina soon asked.

"I've only heard of them," Hilda replied. "I mostly remember Sarah trying to hook up with your father."

Lionel gave a wince. "Eeew! Good thing he said no, or you'd have to live with a mom who's both evil AND dopey!" he remarked. "Not to mention you'd have been born 300 years ago!"

"Augh!" Sabrina groaned about that idea.

"Skippy really fancied her... And Sarah Ravencroft..." Drell said about Sarah Sanderson.

"Boy, he sure knows how to pick 'em, huh?" Cherry commented.

"Girl, you have no idea..." Drell rolled his eyes.

* * *

Max and Allison soon ran off as soon as they saw the Sanderson sisters, meeting up with their parents who were Madonna and a vampire known as Dadula.

"Shoot, Max. Look, whatever it is, just tell me." Mr. Dennison said.

"Come here." Dani urged, and her mom leaned in.

"What?" Mrs. Dennison asked as Dani held out Binx.

"This cat here, Binx, right?" Dani explained. "He can talk. My brother's a virgin, he lit the black flame candle, the witches are back from the dead and they're after us. We need help!"

Mrs. Dennison looked on in disbelief. "How much candy have you had, honey?' she asked.

Dani sighed. "Mom, I haven't O.D. I haven't even had a piece!" she exclaimed. "They're really witches, they're gonna fly, and they're gonna eat all the kids in Salem. They're real!"

"Slither about," Winnie told her sisters as they ended up in the party. "Find them!"

Sarah wandered off, while Mary stood there, bobbing to the music until Winnie elbowed her in the side. Then she too went off to look for the kids. By this time Max and Dani had gotten their parents together and they had tried to convince them that the witches were real, Dani spotted the witches in the crowd.

"Max! Max! They're here!" Dani told her brother. "They're here!"

The kids then looked over and saw Mary walk back up to Winnie.

"Did you find them?" Winnie asked.

"Sorry." Mary pouted.

"Get out there and find them!" Winnie snapped at her.

"Nobody's here, sweetie." said the kids' mom.

Max gave the spellbook to Allison. "Here. Hold this." he told her.

"Where are you going?" asked Allison.

"Max!" Mr. Dennison shouted, but by then Max had vanished into the crowd.

Winnie looked around before growling and whistling for her sister. "SARAH!"

Sarah, who had been making out with a guy dressed as a mummy quickly snapped to. "Bye!" she then said before running back over to Winnie.

"Get over here," Winnie hissed. "Did you find them?"

"Find who?" Sarah asked cluelessly.

Max and Lionel hopped up on stage and motioned for them to cut the music.

"Hey man, cut the music. Cut the music!" Max shouted.

"Hey man, I'm in the middle of a song." said the singer.

"Screw your song, this is IMPORTANT!" Lionel retorted as he took the microphone.

"Besides, that was the worst rendition of I Put a Spell On You I've ever heard." Cherry added.

"No arguments there." Hilda had to agree.

"Attention! Attention!" Lionel announced to the crowd.

The Sanderson sisters spotted Max and Lionel, recognizing them instantly.

"No, he's just getting everybody worked up." Mr. Dennison commented from within the crowd.

"Listen to him, he's fine!" Dani told her father.

"Your kids are in danger!" Max shouted on stage.

"What do you mean?" asked one person.

"300 years ago, the Sanderson sisters bewitched people, and now they've returned from their grave!" Lionel exclaimed, but then the crowd laughed. "Hey, bozos, we're serious! It's not a joke!" he shouted angrily.

"All right, this has gone far enough!" said Max's dad.

"Guys, block your ears," Drell ordered the group. "Only other magic beings can resist the sisters' evil singing spell!"

"I know this sounds dumb, but they're here tonight," said Lionel. "And they're right over there!" he pointed and a spotlight hit the sisters.

The crowd drew back a bit in shock. The group soon did what Drell told them to.

"Thank you, boys, for that marvelous introduction." Winnie smirked to Lionel and Max.

The crowd soon relaxed.

"I put a spell on you, and now your mine~" Winnie began to sing with a wicked smirk. "You can't stop the things I do... I like."

"No! No!" Dani cried out, covering her ears. "Don't listen to them!"

"In 300 years, right down to the day~," Winnie sang as the crowd seemed to love her. "Now the witch is back, and there's Hell to pay."

Mary and Sarah came up onstage and became the back-up singers.

"I put a spell on you~" Winnie began to sing again.

"Good joke," The singer told Max and Lionel. "Happy Halloween!"

"No, man, we're serious." Max replied.

"Yeah, right." The singer snorted.

Winnie then hit a high note and the band started playing again.

"All right. Let's go guys!" The singer soon told his band.

Lionel growled under his breath. "Fools... Every ONE of you...!"

Binx headed for for the kids, just as Billy showed up and the kids ran for their parents.

Max wheezed. "Mom, Dad, thank god..." he remarked.

"Hey, Max, great show." Mr. Dennison smiled.

"Cover your ears!" said Max and Dani, just as Billy came up and the kids ran for it again, taking Drell and Hilda with them as they left.

Mrs. Dennison sighed. "Oh, I wish we had the camera..."

Winifred finished her 'song' by saying a few magic words, which the crowd repeated. But it was really a magic spell, and all the people in the room, with the exception of the kids, Drell and Hilda who were running for their lives, would have to dance themselves to DEATH! The kids, Drell and Hilda managed to get out one of the doors with Billy in hot pursuit.

"I guess anyone in the party is now under those witches' control!" Cherry cried out.

They soon ran into the alley to hide away.

"Binx, come on!" Dani told the cat.

Max soon kicked over some trash cans in frustration. "That's really bad." he then groaned.

"Max, come on! Calm down." Allison told him.

"Look, I want you to take Dani back to your house and don't let her out of your sight!" Max soon told her.

"Max, I'm not leaving you." Dani frowned to her brother.

* * *

They ducked for cover when the back door of a restaurant opened and one of the cooks came out looking for a lobster. He picked one up and went back inside.

Binx spotted the sisters. "Uh-oh!" he exclaimed.

"Get down!" said Max, and the group hid out of sight as the sisters entered the alley.

Mary sniffed the air. "I smell..."

"Yes?" asked Winnie.

"Winnie, I smell..."

Winnie looked hopeful. "Yes?"

"I smell... Scrud," Mary finished. Winnie gave her a look. "Scrud. You know, it's a bottom dweller. You cook it sometimes with a little bit of bread crumbs, little bit of margarine, or oil, olive oils…."

Winnie grabbed her and dragged her out of the alley. Sarah stayed behind and looked around at all the boxes and stuff. "Sarah!" She then yelled.

Sarah quickly followed after her sisters. As soon as they were gone, the group came out of hiding.

"Man, that was a close call." Thor groaned a bit.

Allison used an oven to get her balance and the oven door swung open. She looked at it and then smiled at the others. "I have an idea." she then told them.

"This is no time for baking cookies." Thor told her.

"No, not that," Allison replied. "Just hear me out."


	6. Chapter 6

Later, at the high school, the sisters walked up to the deserted school.

"What is this place?" asked Sarah.

"It reeks of children." remarked Mary.

"It is a prison for children." said Winnie.

Inside the school they walked down one of the hallways.

Lionel was in the principal's office talking on the microphone. He let out a howl. "Welcome to High School Hell. I'm your host Boris Karloff, Jr." he snickered.

* * *

In the hallway, the sisters could hear him talking over the PA system.

**_"It's time to meet our three contestants: Sarah, Mary, and Winifred Sanderson. Read any good spell books lately?"_** Lionel then asked.

Binx, Salem, and Cleo soon all appeared in front of the sisters before hissing at them in the middle of the hall.

"Get them!" Winnie told her sisters before they came toward the cats.

The sisters then suddenly stopped when they heard a new voice.

**_"Welcome to John Bailey High~..."_ **Cherry's voice sang in a haunting tone of voice. **_"You are all going to die~..."_**

The sisters soon headed in the direction of the voice. They paused just outside of one of the big ovens that the art students used to harden their molds. Cherry's voice continued to sing from inside the oven. Winifred gave the signal and the sisters all rushed into the oven. They stopped and looked around and it was then shown that Cherry's voice was just a recording on a tape recorder with a microphone. The sisters all walked over to it, not realizing that the voice wasn't connected to a real person.

"Hello?" asked Mary.

"Yes?" asked Winnie.

Suddenly the door to the oven was slammed closed by Allison. The witches screamed in frustration, and then Allison hit the button and the oven turned on.

"Gonna be a HOT time in the ol' town tonight!" Lionel snickered.

"Hot, hot!" yelped Winnie as the oven grew hotter and hotter.

Drell waved at the sisters before making faces as he ran off with the kids.

* * *

The kids rejoiced in their victory, not noticing the green smoke that hovered above the chimney to the furnace.

"Farewell, Winifred Sanderson! Burn! Burn!" Max beamed as they all laughed and yelled. "We did it, Binx, we stopped them."

"I've wanted to do that for 300 years," Binx said as they watched Dani and Allison play a little further off. "Since they took Emily."

"You really miss her, don't you?" Atticus frowned softly.

"Man, you can't keep blaming yourself for that," Max spoke up. "That happened so long ago."

"Take good care of Dani, Max," Binx advised the boy. "You'll never know how precious she is, until you lose her." he then hopped down and headed away.

Atticus then thought about his Aunt Athena and how close she was with his mother before her eventual, untimely death which could not had been prevented, sadly enough. Lionel and Mo patted Atticus on his shoulders at that.

Binx was about to leave when Max called to him. "Hey Binx, where do you think you're going?" he asked. Binx turned back towards him. "You're a Dennison now, buddy. One of us."

"Come on, Binx, let's go home." Dani said.

Binx's eyes widened. "Home!" he exclaimed.

Max nodded. "Home..." he repeated.

"So, since I sacrificed my horrible singing voice to help my friends, do I get some sort of reward?" Cherry asked Drell and Hilda.

"Self-sacrifice is its own reward." Drell replied.

"Well, that sucks!" Cherry remarked.

"What do you mean, sacrificed?" asked Lionel.

"You guys had to hear my terrible singing voice to lure the witches in." Cherry reminded, taking out the tape recorder.

"Seriously, WHEN are you gonna quit putting yourself down?!" Lionel asked. "Your singing voice is AWESOME, just like you! And it's fine for you to take pride in your skills as long as you don't get too egotistical!"

"You really do have a nice voice, Cherry, and we're proud of ya." Atticus said.

"Anyone wanna hear ME sing?" Drell smirked.

"NO!" The others begged.

"Okay!" Drell then said.

"Still, you're better than you think you are." Lionel stated.

"Well, I guess I can bring out some punch to celebrate the defeat of the Sanderson sisters." Drell said.

"All right!" Thor beamed.

"None for you, you're the designated broomstick flyer." Drell smirked to his nephew.

"Aww, man..." Thor groaned.

Shortly after, Max, Allison, Dani, and Binx came back to the house with the others.

"Mom? Dad?" called Max.

"We got a new cat!" said Dani. "Mom?"

Max looked to Allison. "Well, I guess they're still partying," he shrugged. "Come on in."

Allison followed him inside.

"Uh-oh." Drell then said.

"What?" Cherry asked. "Why 'uh-oh'?"

"That spell!" Drell face-palmed. "It's still in effect!"

"So those people are still dancing, whether they like it or not," Hilda added. "We should probably do something about that."

"Yeah," Drell said before looking over. "You kids wait here, we'll be right back."

"You think you can stop it?" Sabrina asked. "Aunt Hilda, you told me that you can't undo someone else's magic unless they do it themselves."

"HA! Yes, but _I'm_ the most powerful witch in the universe, so _I_ can do this in my sleep." Drell retorted.

"If you say so..." Atticus replied. "You two best be wary. If the spell is still in effect, then it could mean that the Sanderson sisters aren't as flame-broiled as we hoped."

"We'll be back soon," Hilda said. "You dears take care."

POOF! Sabrina coughed from the magic dust as her aunt and uncle soon poofed away to go back to Town Hall.

* * *

When they got there, the adults were still, in fact, partying.

"This is insane... Time to stop it..." Drell said before he cracked his knuckles and began to shoot magic from his fingertips to stop the dancing, though the magic seemed to hit him right back in the face, knocking him down on his knees. "Augh! Damn!"

"I guess we're not gonna be able to stop the dancing that easily..." Hilda replied as she helped Drell to his feet.

"I don't know what they're doing, BUT I _KNOW_ THEY'RE DOING IT!" Drell snapped as everyone danced, even ignoring his outburst.

Hilda sighed. "Guess we'll hafta wait until the sisters croak for good." she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Dennison house, the spell book opened its eye. At that moment Allison woke up and the book shut its eye. Max woke up a moment later, and Allison smiled at him.

"Hi." said Max.

"Hi," Allison replied as she stretched and then grabbed the clock on the nearby shelf. "Oh my God... It's 5:00! My parents are gonna kill me!" she exclaimed as she started to put her shoes on. "I should go."

Max sighed. "I wish you could stay..." he said.

Allison looked at the sleeping Binx. "Poor Binx..." she remarked.

Lionel sat up with a yawn. "Yeah... Poor Binx. We owe him a lot..." he replied.

Atticus nodded, having also woken up.

"Look, could we find some way to help him?" suggested Max.

"The book?" Allison suggested. "The witches used it to put the spell on him, maybe there's a way in here to take it off."

"Hmm... I guess that would be possible..." Atticus replied, deep in thought.

"I'd give anything to get out of this form." Salem said from his feline form.

"I don't know," Max then said cautiously. "Binx told us not to open it."

"Well, the witches are dead, what harm could it do?" Allison replied.

"Okay, just be careful." Max told her.

"I will," Allison replied. "Hold my hand."

"Ooh~" Cherry, Mo, and Sabrina smirked playfully.

Allison and Max held hands and opened the book. They didn't see anything, but a magical light shot up from the book, into the sky.

"Nothing weird so far..." noted Allison.

"I'm a little worried about that..." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, same here." Atticus had to agree.

"I guess it can't be worse than... Desmond Spellman." Cherry said nervously then.

"Desmond Spellman?" asked Lionel. "Who's that?"

"He's an evil warlock and my father's evil twin brother." Sabrina said.

"Seriously?" Lionel rolled his eyes about the evil twin cliché.

"Every Spellman was born with a twin," Sabrina memorized her family secret. "But yeah."

"He also tried to destroy Wendy the Good Little Witch who happens to be my distant cousin." Cherry added, remembering that adventure all too well.

"Huh... That's oddly contrived, but sure, why not?" shrugged Lionel.

"Let's hope you never have to meet him." Patch said as he also remembered Desmond.

"Find anything special in that book?" Thor asked Max and Allison who were still looking in the book.

"Oh, listen to this," Allison replied before reading from the book. "'Only a circle of salt can protect thy victims from my power'."

"Huh... Alrighty then. Thor, raid the kitchen and see if you can find any salt in the cabinets." Lionel noted.

But before Thor had a chance, Binx jumped on the book and slammed it shut.

"We were just trying to help you..." said Allison.

"Well, don't!" Binx hissed. "Nothing good can come from this book! Got it?!"

And at that moment, the sisters arrived outside.

"Maybe we should go now." Max suggested.

"Okay." Allison replied.

* * *

They walked out of the room and came into the hallway.

Max went over to his parent's room and looked in. "Mom? Dad?" he then called.

Outside, Winnie cut open one of the window screens with her fingernail.

"They're still not home," Max told the others. "That's weird. They must be having a great time."

"I don't know, something's not right," Allison replied. "I'd feel a lot safer walking home if we had some salt."

"You ain't the only one." Furrball nodded.

Max looked around in the cupboard for some salt. He found some and dropped it down to Allison.

"Salt," Max said as Allison read the side of the container. "Well, what's it say?"

Allison looked up. "Oh, it says to form a circle of salt to protect from zombies, witches, and old boyfriends." she said.

Max flashed a grin. "And what about new boyfriends...?" he asked. He and Allison moved to kiss but they pulled back as they heard a sound from upstairs.

"That must be your sister." Cherry said to Max.

They all then ran upstairs.

* * *

They burst into Max's bedroom. It appeared that Dani was asleep under the covers.

"Guys, the book is gone!" Allison panicked. "I'm telling you, something's weird."

"Dani can't be here, I can't track her scent." Angel said.

"Me neither." Tyke and Patch added.

"Dani, wake up!" Max said, pulling back the covers, but he didn't see his little sister.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Sarah grinned as she was revealed.

Allison screamed as Max jumped back.

Lionel leapt up and smacked her aside with an extending boxing glove. "I got 99 problems, but THIS witch ain't one of 'em!" he remarked.

Winnie, Mary, and Dani came out of the closet, but Mary was holding Dani captive and Winifred had the book.

"THOSE witches, however, ARE!" Lionel added.

"Looking for THIS?" asked Winnie, holding the book, which opened its eye and looked at Max, causing him to jump back with a yell. Winnie opened the book and a ball of energy hit Max in the back, knocking him down.

"STOP IT!" Atticus cried out, accidentally making some crystal spikes grow out of the floor.

The group leapt around, trying to avoid getting impaled by the crystal spikes.

"Watch it, man! You don't wanna turn us into crystal kabobs!" Furrball exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, guys, but these witches really made me mad!" Atticus glared.

"Yeah, you aren't the only one," Lionel nodded. "But we can make sure that they never terrorize anybody ever again."

Atticus let out a small growl before his eyes seemed to flash from his Saiyan abilities.

"Atticus, I'm right here," Mo told him. "It'll be alright."

Atticus soon sucked in some air, taking a deep breath in and out to make the crystals disappear as they were quite deathly.

"Yeah, just channel that anger into kicking some serious evil witch butt." Patch encouraged his friend.

"Oh, I'm sure I can do that from techniques I learned from Goku." Atticus replied.

"That should help, along with a mix of magic." Cherry said.

"I'm trying to get stronger in magic," Sabrina sighed. "I'll never be as good as Cassandra though."

"Hey, don't go talking like THAT!" Lionel replied as he took out his nunchakus. "You got skills ya haven't even tapped into! All of you got awesome skill you haven't unlocked, but I know you can do it. Cuz no matter what, I'll always have your backs! Now let's bash these broads!"

"Even if Cassandra's the niece of The Queen of All Witches?" Sabrina asked.

"Sab, Cassandra's full of snot," Thor told her. "We can do this together. Besides, you and I are cousins now, so we might as well start acting like it."

"Fair enough..." Sabrina nodded. "Let's BOO this thing!"

Lionel shrugged. "Not exactly clever, but it works." he remarked.

Allison quickly formed a circle of salt around herself.

"Salt! What a clever little white witch," Winnie smirked as she and her sisters soon grabbed a hold of Dani. "But it will not save thy friends. No. Come, sisters, the candles magic is almost spent, a dawn approaches."

"Max!" Dani cried out. "Let me go! Put me down!"

The sisters began to go and leave the room at first.

"You'll have to get through us first!" Mo glared at the Sanderson sisters.

"And we won't let THAT happen!" Patch added.

Winnie soon sent another energy ball after the group to stop them from stopping her and her sisters. The group leapt out of the way as the energy ball blew a huge hole in the wall of the Dennison house. The witches used the distraction to fly off to their cottage with Dani in tow.

"Dani? Dani!" Allison shouted. "Max! Are you okay? Come on, get up!"

Max and the others got to their feet. "Where's Dani?" he then asked.

"The broads... Took her..." wheezed Salem.


	7. Chapter 7

In the skies, the witches were flying by broomstick with Dani as their hostage.

"Use thy voice Sarah, fill the sky," Winnie soon told her sister. "Bring the little brats to die."

Sarah soon flew off from her sisters, and began to sing. "Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of magic~"

* * *

Back at the Dennison house, Max, Allison and the others listened as Sarah sang. All the children in the town were listening, too, since they began heading towards the sisters' cottage.

The group looked at each other. "Dani!"

Max tried to call to the children. "Hey! Hey, you guys! Don't listen to her!" he shouted.

But the children were under a spell and didn't hear him.

Allison's eyes widened in realization. "Max, I figured it out." she told him.

"What?" asked Max.

"Winifred said 'The candle's magic will soon be spent, a dawn approaches'," Allison replied. "The black flame candle only brought them back for this one Halloween night, and unless they can steal the lives of children, when the sun comes up, they're dust."

Max nodded. "Yeah, but how can we make the sun come up? They've got Dani. We need a miracle." he replied.

Furrball cleared his throat. "Lucky for you guys, you have the next best thing: US."

"A bunch of animals?" Max asked.

"I think he meant _all_ of us." Cherry replied.

"What exactly can you guys do?" Allison asked.

"Well, I have powers from the Forces of Nature." Mo said before she brought out some vines from the ground as a demonstration.

"Also, Atticus has energy powers and Martial Arts, Thor's got that sweet thunder and lightning, Cherry and Sabrina are both mistresses of magic, and I... Have totally awesome reality-bending powers!" Lionel replied.

"Well, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it." Max replied.

"Yeah, unlike those people you tried to warn about the Sanderson sisters." Cherry said.

"Yeah, I guess I should've expected them to laugh at me." Max said bashfully.

"Hey, most average folks don't really believe in magical stuff like that," Lionel shrugged as he popped his head off and rolled it on his arms. "What can ya do?"

"...Doesn't that hurt you?" Max grimaced a bit.

"Oh, heavens, no!" Lionel replied. "Sure, it makes me dizzy sometimes, but it's only temporary." he then reattached his head to his neck.

"All right," Allison said to the group. "So what can we do?"

"First we'll need to get to the cottage," Mo replied. "Cuz Thor and I came up with a plan!"

"Yikes." Cherry replied.

"Cherry!" The others scolded her.

"Oh, sorry, something about someone saying that makes me wanna say that," Cherry said sheepishly. "Let's get going then since we can't ask Drell and Hilda for help."

"Okay then, ignoring what just happened..." Thor remarked before calling a huddle to discuss the plan.

* * *

A few minutes later, Max pulled his parents' car out of the garage and tried to make his way around the children that were walking very slowly in the street.

"Hurry, okay. Oh, watch out!" urged Allison.

"Come on! Get out of the way! Move it!" Max yelled out the window as he honked the horn.

Cherry joined in by playing a song by Ludacris to fit the mood in their urgency. Suddenly, Cherry's Spell Phone rang and she answered it in video call, seeing it was an old friend of hers.

"Now's not a good time, Kiki." Cherry soon said.

"Uh, Kiki?" Lionel asked.

Atticus was about to answer, but he actually didn't seem to know who Kiki was himself.

"If you need witch help, you know I can come by." Kiki told Cherry.

"I don't know if you're qualified enough, Kiki," Cherry smirked. "Especially after I helped you with your delivery service."

"What was that like?" asked Lionel.

"It was pretty magical," Cherry replied. "Long story."

"I'm coming over there." Kiki said.

"Kiki, don't!" Cherry cried out, but it was too late.

The new teenage witch soon appeared with them. She had short, dark hair tied back with a large red bow in a medium-sleeved black dress and red flats.

"Dang it," Cherry muttered before sighing. "All right... Guys, this is an old friend of mine: Kiki Takayama."

"Nice to meet'cha!" Lionel replied. "What was it like having Cherry on your adventure?"

"Oh, it was pretty nice," Kiki smiled before giving Cherry a bit of a hug. "Our mothers are old friends, you know."

"I guess that explains how you met." Atticus commented.

"Yeah, Cherry first discovered her own magic when I met her when her mom brought her over to see my parents." Kiki smiled.

Lionel's eyes sparkled. "Whoa... That's so AWESOME!" he exclaimed. "Thank you."

"So is this Lionel from your last letter?" Kiki asked Cherry.

"Yeah, that's him," Cherry replied. "Lionel, Kiki. Kiki, Lionel."

"Pleased to meet'cha!" Lionel beamed as they flew along.

Kiki soon heard the singing. "What's that?" she then asked.

"Don't listen, Kiki!" Cherry cried out.

"Ugh... It sounds chilling." Kiki shivered, though she wasn't entranced by the song.

"It's the Sanderson sisters," explained Lionel. "They're using their singing to lure every kid in town to their cottage so they can drain them of their youth and live forever."

"Oh, no!" Kiki frowned. "That's horrible."

"It sure is," Cherry replied. "We gotta stop 'em. I didn't want you to get in trouble with them. Go back to Koriko with Tombo and Ursula."

"No, Cherry, I have to help you," Kiki said. "You and I are friends, and friends help each other."

"You know something, Keeks?" asked Lionel. "I couldn't agree more. At this point, we're gonna need all the help that we can get to end the Sanderson sisters' evil once and for all."

"Keeks? I like that name." Kiki smiled from the nickname.

"Huh... I just came up with it on the fly, but okay!" Lionel shrugged before his eyes began to glow white. "Uh-oh, here we go again..." he said as he blanked out and fell over.

"Uh... Is he okay?" Kiki asked.

"He's been having the strangest visions lately." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, and they've been happening frequently tonight." Atticus added.

"Hmm... Curious..." Kiki replied. "Well, I'll try to help out. I've been practicing some spells that I can from the last time I saw you, Cherry."

"Might come in handy since we didn't have to worry about bad guys when I helped you with that Witch Delivery Service you invented." Cherry nodded to that.

"Well, here's hoping that they DO!" Thor replied as Lionel came out of his vision and his eyes returned to normal.

Lionel soon woke up, shaking his head.

"Warn us next time you do that, okay?" Cherry shook her fist.

"I don't think he has much of a choice, Cher." Atticus replied.

"He's right... They come at random... Like on That's So Raven," explained Lionel. "Also, I did say 'Here we go again', so I DID technically warn you that time."

Cherry opened her mouth, but then didn't say anything since that was a good point.

"Is that the place?" Kiki asked as she soon saw a cottage.

"Oh, for sure!" Sabrina replied. "That's definitely the place, mostly cuz of all the kids coming towards it."

"I figured as much," Kiki replied. "Well, I'm ready to go if you guys are."

"All right..." Cherry said before gulping a bit. "Let's do this then. I am not going to chicken out."

"Aw, Cherry, you'd never chicken out," Kiki smiled. "You've always been the braver one between us, especially on your other adventures that you've told me about."

"HA! Hahahah... Let's not talk about this right now, Keeks." Cherry replied.

"Nah, nah, we got a couple seconds," Salem replied. "I guess Cherry didn't tell you about the handful of times she either tried to weasel out of adventures or worked with the bad guys? Yeah, that's REAL courageous of her."

"Oh, Cherry would never do that," Kiki smiled. "She's always told me how she has to be brave for you guys."

"I am so repulsed with myself right now." Cherry grumbled to herself.

"Little thing called lying to make yourself look better," Salem replied. "I should know, I've done it lots of times for MY old friends!"

"I'll explain more later," Cherry sighed. "Let's not make this about me, because I'm gonna try to get better after this."

"Good, 'cuz I don't wanna have to squeeze it out of ya." Thor smiled, grabbing Cherry into a bear hug.

"Ugh... Then why are you hugging me NOW?!" Cherry grunted.

"Just wanted to show ya what happens when you lie to your friends," Thor said, squeezing her a bit just to show her. "It not only hurts them, but it can also hurt you."

"The big guy has a point," Lionel replied with a nod. "I love ya with all my heart, but I hate that you try to ditch us, then the only way you choose to return is through guilt tripping. You gotta learn, one way or another."

"Okay!" Cherry grunted. "I'm sorry! I'll try to get better at it!"

"Promise?" Thor asked.

"I promise..." Cherry groaned from the hug. "Now let me go!"

"I'll let ya go in a minute," Thor smiled. "I just wanna make sure you don't run away."

"You better not!" Mo replied as Cleo kicked a little in Cherry's bag.

"Cleo? You still here, girl?" Cherry asked.

"Hm? Oh, sure." Cleo replied with a small yawn. "Let's do this already..."

* * *

And so the group charged towards the cottage door, before kicking it down.

"Sanderson sisters, it's all over!" Cherry called out. "Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme!"

Lionel gave her a confused glance. "...Mission?" he asked, as though she'd told him to describe algebra in excruciating detail.

"Don't ruin my moment." Cherry sighed.

"Prepare to die!" Max called out. "...Again!"

"Forever this time!" Mo added.

"You... You have no powers here, you fool!" Winnie remarked.

"Hollywood!" exclaimed Jay.

"Maybe not, but there's a power greater than your magic, and that's knowledge." said Thor.

Jay face-palmed. "Come on, man..."

Thor did a closed-mouth chuckle like an anime character. "And there's one thing that I know that you don't."

"And what is that, dude?" asked Winnie sarcastically.

"Daylight Saving's Time." Thor remarked.

The witches laughed about that.

"Daylight Saving's Time." Mary stated sarcastically.

"Feast yer eyes!" Thor said in a Scottish accent, pulling back a curtain.

Suddenly a pink light began to shine behind the teenage warlock. It looked like the rising sun and so the sisters reacted in a panic, they all tried to run from the light while soon came to untie Dani.

"Guys!" Dani cried out. "Get me out of here!"

"Something old, something new, trap their feet like glue!" Kiki recited, bringing out her new wand, zapping the Sanderson sisters with her magic spell so that they couldn't run away from the sunlight.

Atticus and Mo untied Dani's ropes, and Max grabbed the bag that Binx was in and they headed for the door. Max paused and dumped the cauldron over, spilling the potion.

Binx yelped as he was singed. "Hot! Hot cat! Hot cat!"

"Hey, let me outta here." Jay said.

"Hey, Hollywood," Ice added. "Help us out here!"

Lionel pretended to think for a few minutes. "Hmm... Nope." he shrugged. "Bye~ee!"

"Tubular." Max smirked as he went to leave with the others.

Ice soon burst into tears as he and Jay were left behind.

* * *

Everyone soon ran outside the door, but Dani paused just outside the door.

"Come here, sweetie." Mo told the young girl.

"Mo, I wanna see her turn to dust." Dani smiled.

"Well, we can watch from here." Atticus replied.

The group turned around to see Allison whistling.

"Pump it!" Dani cheered as she and Max run over to the car. "Allison!" she smiled as she and Allison hugged, then they all got into the car.

"I gotta say, that was easier than I thought it'd be..." Cherry said. "It seemed... Too easy..."

"Aw, come on, Cherry, we beat them." Thor smiled.

"Well, yeah, but it just seemed way too easy." Cherry replied.

"Well, our plan worked!" Mo smiled as she and Thor high-fived as the car drove off.

"Step on it, Max!" said Dani as Kiki looked out the window.

"Are they following us?" asked Max.

"No!" replied Kiki.

Max nodded. "Good."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Winnie pulled up next to the drivers' side window.

"Oh! Hello." Cherry said nervously.

"Pull over! Let me see your driver's permit!" Winnie cackled, trying to pull Max out of the car, but Allison and Dani held onto him. "Resisting arrest?"

Max was then able to disentangle himself from her. He flung out his hand to fend of another attack and Winnie was knocked into some bushes, making the rest of the group cheer.

"Sorry, guys, I guess my spell didn't work to keep the witches to stay put." Kiki pouted.

"Hey, it's okay," Lionel patted her on the back. "Remember, Keeks; at first if you don't succeed, try, try again!" he replied as he took out a carton of eggs and threw half of them at the witches, and the eggs exploded into clouds of black smoke, blinding them.

"Whoa!" Kiki gasped.

"Where'd you get those eggs from, Angry Birds?" Atticus asked.

"Nah... They're homemade smoke bombs!" Lionel grinned. "I had an entire dozen made for tonight!"

"Clever!" Atticus gave a thumb's up in approval.

"Aw, thanks!" Lionel beamed.

"So now what do we do?" Sabrina frowned. "The sun didn't kill them."

"Ah, simply because it isn't up yet!" Lionel replied. "Just need a little more time, is all!"

Max soon pulled the car up to the cemetery gate, so the group came out.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Binx told the others.

The group quickly headed for the gate so that they could get on hallowed ground.

"Go, go, go! Run!" Max cried out.

They got inside the gate, but Billy had finally caught up with them, and he grabbed ahold of Max.

"Max!" Dani yelled.

"No, wait Dani!" protested Binx as the group got into defensive stances.

"I'm here to kick butt and chew bubblegum!" Cherry glared.

"And she doesn't even LIKE bubblegum!" Thor added.

Cherry narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"What? You don't." Thor replied.

"Thor, I know you're not THAT dumb." Cherry said.

"I'm not..." Thor replied, bowing his head. "I was trying to help your comeback."

"Whatever. Let's kick some zombutt already!" Lionel exclaimed. "Booyakasha!"

Max soon pulled out a switchblade knife to fight Billy with.

"Whoa. Did anyone know he had that?" Patch asked.

"Uh-uh." The animals shook their heads.

"Run, Dani, run!" Max cried out as he began to fight Billy.

"You heard the man!" Tyke told the girls while the group would fight the zombie. "Move, move, move!"

Lionel took out a chain and wrapped it around Billy's legs, then pulled, causing his legs to come loose and make his top half fall over. "Don't mess with the manriki gusari!" he remarked.

"Get ready to feel the thunder!" Thor soon called out as he flung a thunderbolt at Billy, hitting him instantly.

* * *

The Sanderson sisters soon finally arrived.

"Billy! Kill them if you must, just bring me that child!" Winnie demanded. "That Dani! And put some wiggle in it, you putrid festering sore."

Billy got up, took Max's knife and cut the strings that held his mouth shut.

"Don't dawdle, come along now!" Winnie ordered.

Billy took a very deep breath through his mouth.

"Come along now!" Winnie demanded. "Kill him! Do it now!"

"Wench!" Billy shouted, much to Winnie's shock. "Trollop! You buck tooth, mouth rind, firefly from Hell!" he turned to the others. "I've wanted to say that for years."

The others felt a bit surprised to hear Billy talking.

"Say what you want, just don't breath on me." Max grunted from the zombie's breath.

"Billy! I killed you once. I shall kill you again you maggotly mouth peasant. Hang on to your head!" Winnie glared before she and her sisters then flew off as Billy walked off, deciding not to put up with her anymore.

A little bit later Max and the others caught up with the girls, & Billy walked right behind them.

"Max, come on!" said Dani before she and Allison saw Billy behind the group.

"Max, come on, move out of the way!" Allison said, but Max put up his hands.

"No, no, wait!" Max said. "Wait! No! No. He's a good zombie."

"Come on. We'll have to hold them off until dawn," said Binx. "It's our only hope."

Dani and the others stared up at Billy as he looked back at them.

"Hi, Billy." Dani gave a small smile.

"Well... Okay..." Lionel shrugged.

"Friends with a zombie..." Sabrina sighed. "I think I miss the times before I found out I was a witch."

"Hey, stranger things have happened!" Thor replied. "Besides, being normal is SO boring!"

"Heh, I guess you're right." Sabrina shrugged.

"Plus we're family now," Thor smirked, putting his arm around her. "This is gonna be fun."

Allison poured a circle of salt around the open grave, while Max took a few practice swings with a tree branch.

"You'll be safe in here." said Binx.

Dani smiled. "Thank you."

Max looked to his little sister as they helped her into the open grave. "You okay, Dani?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine." replied Dani.

"All right then," Billy said as he helped Dani into the grave. "In we go."

"All right, now put your combat gear on." Thor said, putting a colander on his head.

"A colander? Really?" Atticus asked.

"Well, my mom doesn't have army gear in her kitchen." Thor shrugged.

"Can't argue with that," Salem shrugged. "Gear up, people!" he shouted as he put on a small pot as a helmet.

Everyone soon got ready, using kitchenware as weapons and combat gear.

"Ease up, folks!" Thor said like a Drill Sergeant. "This is a dangerous battle, and we can't afford any mistakes! The fate of this young girl's life and the whole town is in our hands!"

"Are you trying to be R. Lee Ermey?" Cherry asked.

"Isn't he awesome?" Thor then gushed, being child-like again.

"Oh, yeah," Lionel nodded, practicing with his ninja weapons. "Really gets the point across."

"Mm-hmm." Thor nodded back.

Kiki soon magicked herself up some of her own weapons.

"Nice work, Keeks." Cherry approved to her old friend.

"You guys be careful now." Thor soon told Angel, Patch, Furrball, Salem, and Cleo.

"Mm-hmm..." Cleo replied lazily.

"Got it!" Tyke nodded.

"This is it, buddy," Thor told his dog. "I promised I'd be responsible in taking care of you."

"You've done a great job of that." Tyke reassured.

Allison poured a bit more salt, looking brave and confident.

"I'm sure Buffy Summers would be proud of that." Cherry commented.

"Thanks." Allison replied as she took that as a compliment.

Furrball finished looking through a spyglass. "Here they come! Billy, guard Dani! Max, Allison, spread out!" he exclaimed. "Everyone... It's go time!"

"Let's do it then!" Patch said bravely.

Cherry soon changed her costume into a Buffy costume to become Cherry the Witch Slayer.


	8. Chapter 8

"For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!" Winnie exclaimed.

Max soon tried to swing at her only for him to miss.

"You little pest, I've had enough of you." Winnie laughed as she grabbed a hold of his stick and tossed Max aside.

Sarah and Mary had gone off to fight Allison and the others. Winnie faced off with Billy, who was still guarding Dani.

Billy glared. "Go to Hell!" he spat.

Winnie smiled. "Oh, I've been there, thank you. I found it quite lovely," she replied as she took a nose dive and aimed right for Billy, but at the last moment she curved her broom upward and knocked off Billy's head.

Dani shrieked and then crawled out of her safe haven to get his head. "Billy, I think you dropped this." she said as she went to give him his fallen head.

"You better watch out," Cherry glared as she held onto her own bat. "I've faced worse than you before!"

"Ooh, you think you're a tough little dickens, aren't you?" Mary smirked, shooting some of her own magic at Cherry.

Cherry soon swung the bat, hitting the magic like it was a baseball, sending it right back. The magic shot back and knocked Mary off of her broom.

"Hey, good shot!" Kiki congratulated her friend.

"Now it's my turn!" Lionel whooped.

"Go for it!" Cherry urged him.

Lionel cracked his neck. "Alrighty... Sarah! Time for your 16th century butt to see what a modern-day Ninja Turtle can do!" he exclaimed.

"Aww... So adorable!" Sarah gave a shrill giggle. "I guess I'll have to find out, won't I, cutie pie?~"

Lionel winced. "I guess you WILL. BOOYAKASHA!" he exclaimed.

Sarah giggled wickedly before she soon shot some of her magic against Lionel without hesitation.

Lionel took out his nunchakus and smacked the magic away. "Kwah! Double-kwah!"

"Ooh! What's this?" Sarah flinched.

"That's the powah of a ninja, you Black Magic Woman." Lionel replied as his eyes shone. "Cowabunga!"

Sarah growled as she flew her broomstick right at him sharply.

Lionel did a triple-flip into the air and landed on her broom behind her and he started beating her on the head with his nunchuks.

"Augh! Cut it out!" Sarah cried out. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Heh, and here I thought ya had no brain in that skull of yours!" Lionel chuckled before he wrapped the kusarigama chain around her neck and began pulling.

"Aaaaugh!" Sarah shrieked.

"Wow, and I thought Hilda was loud whenever she sings." Cherry muttered to herself.

"Now land this sucker!" Lionel ordered as he tugged tighter. "Or else we'll see how long witches can last without air!"

"Get off of me!" Sarah yelped.

"You know it takes 10 ounces per square pound to break bones?" explained Lionel. "Well, the chuks generate 90 ounces each... Which makes it 180 ounces of pain. Your bones would be POWDER by now!"

And just then, his eyes began glowing once more.

"Aw, come ON, man..." Lionel groaned as he zoned out again, still clutching the nunchakus by the chains.

"Lionel?" Cherry called out.

"I think your friend is busy with other things." Kiki frowned in concern.

"Now of all times?" Cherry groaned. "Ugh... Hopefully it gets better. We just have three witches to worry about thankfully with no villain team-ups like every other adventure."

Lionel didn't seem to be letting go of the chains, so Sarah was still being strangled as she jerked around wildly, trying to get him off of her. Cherry and Kiki yelped as they ran out of the way since Sarah nearly rode into them.

* * *

Max and Allison reached the grave only to find it empty.

"Oh, God." Allison muttered.

Winnie soon spotted Dani out of the grave and she headed right for her, catching her and taking off with her.

"Max!" Dani cried out.

"Dani!" Max cried back.

"Bye-Bye, big brother," Winnie laughed before facing Dani as she whipped out the vial. "All right, you little trollymall."

"Hold on, Dani!" Binx cried out.

"This'll teach you to call people ugly," Winnie smirked to the little girl. "Open your mouth. Open your mouth, I say!"

Binx took a running leap up a tree and landed right on Winnie, then knocked the vial out of her hand. She angrily tossed Binx to the ground, but Max managed to catch the vial before it hit the ground.

"Give me that vial!" Winnie shouted.

Max glared. "Put her down or I'll smash it!"

"Smash it and she dies!"

And in a flash, Max uncapped the vial and downed the potion.

Allison gasped. "Max!"

"No!" shouted Billy.

Max finished drinking and threw the vial away. "Now you have no choice. You have to take me." he said.

Winnie lowered herself to hover only about a foot off the ground. "You are a fool to give up thy life for thy sister." she then tossed Dani down and grabbed Max by the front of his shirt.

"**MAX!**" Dani cried out for her brother.

"Dani!" Allison said as she and Billy soon came to help the girl up off of the ground.

Winnie and Max were soon struggling together.

"Sisters! Sisters!" Winnie soon called out.

"Winnie, I'm coming!" Mary shouted as she flew right by Allison, Billy, and Dani and they grabbed the extension cord from the vacuum and hang onto it.

"Hold! Harder! Come on!" said Allison.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Winnie glowered.

Mary called to her other sister. "Sarah!" she yelled.

Sarah, still being choked, flew over and tried to help Mary get free.

Meanwhile, Winnie was trying to suck Max's life force.

Allison kept on tugging. "Let go, now!" she shouted.

* * *

They let go and Sarah and Mary flew high up into the air. Max knocked Winnie's hands from him and they both fell to the ground as Lionel woke up, with Winnie landing face first in some grass. She got up and crawled over to Max, then picked him up off the ground and still tried to suck away his life force, but he continued to struggle with her. Meanwhile, the sun began to rise. Winnie looked down and realized that she was on hallowed ground and she began to turn to stone. As he drew back his nunchakus, Lionel dropped off the broom, and tried to use his power to teleport to the ground, but he was too disoriented from the whole vision, so he was plummeting the whole way down.

"Augh!" Cherry yelped and panicked for Lionel.

"I got him! I got him!" Thor called out as he took out a giant pillow from nowhere.

"Where did you get that pillow?!" Cherry asked.

"The same place Cathleen got that magical barrier to protect herself from Kryptonite against Supergirl's daughter when she wasn't looking!" Thor replied.

"Oh, so you pulled it out of your-" Cherry smirked.

"Just CATCH HIM ALREADY!" Furrball shouted.

Thor and Cherry soon set the pillow out together to catch Lionel in it. Lionel hit the ground... A foot away from the pillow, right on his face. He let out a low groan of agony in response.

"That went well." Cherry said sarcastically.

"That was sarcasm, right?" Thor asked.

"Sure!" Cherry rolled her eyes before running up to Lionel.

Lionel was still partially out of it. "Hello, Mr. Scott, I came to feed your turkeys..." he groaned.

"What do we do?" Thor asked.

"I think we need to get him out of here and go on from here," Cherry replied. "Just make sure he's comfortable."

"Aww! You really do care about him!" Thor beamed. "It's like Uncle Drell and Uncle Skippy!"

"JUST DO IT!" Cherry flailed her arms at him, looking like an angry chibi.

"Oh, alright," Thor nodded before he reached down and picked Lionel up. "C'mon, buddy."

Lionel babbled in his daze as he was hoisted up.

Cherry soon breathed in and out shallowly.

"Whoa, Cherry, it's okay," Atticus said. "You're not mad at yourself for letting Lionel get hurt like that, are you?"

"No..." Cherry sighed sharply. "Let's just send these witches back to where they belong."

"I think the sun is with you on that." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah?" Cherry replied.

Atticus pointed out into the sky as a new day was now beginning.

"The book...!" Winnie exclaimed as she turned to stone.

Max finally managed to free himself and he fell away from the statue. Up in the air, both of the remaining Sanderson sisters were hit by the sunlight.

"Winnie! Goodbye!" Sarah cried out and with a flash of purple, she was no more.

"Uh-oh. Bye-bye!" Mary cried out as with a flash of red, she was next.

* * *

Back in the cemetery, Winnie's statue exploded in a flash of green and the kids all quickly turned away and shielded their eyes. Binx, very quietly died. His mission was over. The kids, not realizing that Binx was gone, looked at the sunrise with a newfound respect.

"Max! Max, are you okay?" asked Dani.

Max nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Dani smiled. "You saved my life."

"Well, I had to, I'm your big brother." replied Max.

Dani hugged her brother. "I love you, jerk face."

Max hugged her back. "I love you too." he replied.

"Come on." said Dani, as Billy crawled into his grave with a sigh.

Dani waved. "Bye Billy, have a nice sleep." she said.

"Hey, Billy?" asked Max, and Billy turned to face him. "Thanks."

Billy nodded, then gave a huge yawn and collapsed into his grave, his time having come at last.

"Sweet dreams, Billy." Atticus said.

"Where's Binx?" Dani wondered before calling out. "Binx? Binx?" she then spotted him on the ground, but he wasn't moving or breathing. "Binx."

"He's gone," Allison said softly. "He's gone, Dani."

"But he can't die remember?" Dani frowned as she looked like she was going to cry. "Wake up, Binx. Binx, wake up. It's like last time."

The others frowned softly as this was an unfortunate sight of their newest friend.

"Dani, come on, please don't be sad for me." A familiar voice soon said.

They all looked up and saw Thackary Binx standing there as a ghost. He'd been freed by the witches death.

Dani blinked in surprise. "Binx, is that you?" she asked.

Thackary smiled. "Yeah. The witches are dead, my soul's finally free." he explained, as Dani continued to cry. "You freed me, Dani; thank you. Hey Max, thanks for lighting the candle."

Max smiled and nodded.

They soon heard a new voice calling out. "Thackary, Thackary Binx!"

They all then turned to see the ghost of a little girl.

"It's Emily!" Thackary smiled as he felt thrilled before he soon came toward Dani. "I shall always be with you."

Dani nodded before she got a kiss on the cheek.

Thackary then turned and walked towards his sister, but he pausefd for one last look at his new friends. Max gave him a wave while the others gave smiles for him.

"Thackary Binx, what took thee so long?" Emily playfully asked her brother.

"I'm sorry, Emily," Thackary replied. "I had to wait 300 years for a virgin to light the candle."

Emily and Thackary walked through the gates into Heaven, and Max and Dani watched with a smile. Cherry soon did a cross gesture with her arms after seeing the Gates of Heaven up close. The gate soon closed as it seemed that Thackary and Emily were going to live happily ever after together in the afterlife after spending three centuries apart from each other.


	9. Chapter 9

At the Town Hall, the townspeople were finally freed from Winnie's spell and were stumbling out of the hall as Mrs. Dennison was still singing a little bit.

"Boy, and I thought New York was a party town." Mr. Dennison commented to his wife.

"Yeah. Huh?" Mrs. Dennison replied.

"Thank Morgana, we're outta there." Drell said as he walked off with Hilda.

"Yeah... Looks like the kids did it after all." Hilda replied as she and Drell went to regroup with the team.

* * *

The group soon walked off with Lionel in tow since he was a little slow in his poor state.

"Is he okay?" Drell asked. "Cherry, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Cherry whined.

"We tried to catch him while he was falling, and then he landed on his face!" Thor exclaimed quickly.

"Ooh." Drell and Hilda both winced as that sounded painful.

"Well, I better help wake him up." Drell soon said before glancing at his pocket-sized spell book for a quick and simple spell.

"What do you have?" asked Atticus as Furrball looked concerned as well.

"Well, I could use a quick zap from a cloud like a bolt." Drell replied.

"I remember when Donald did that to Goofy once." Cherry commented.

"Well, it would either kick-start his brain, or fry it like a bug under a magnifying glass in the sun." replied Sabrina.

"Eh, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do." Drell said.

"Don't you dare zap him!" Cherry cried out.

"Oo-ooh~" Drell replied. "Look at you getting all protective of your boyfriend."

"I'm not!" Cherry blushed out of embarrassment. "I just want a better way."

"Here's one." Atticus said before splashing Lionel with a bucket of water.

Lionel coughed and spat as he sat up. "What, wait, BINX!" he exclaimed. "Oh, shit! Why'd I choose that moment to zone out?! Dammit!"

The group soon gathered around Lionel.

"Are you okay?" Kiki asked him.

"Ugh... Yeah, I think so," Lionel replied with a small groan. "I'm... Sorry I zoned out at such a crucial moment..."

"It's okay... We won." Cherry said to him.

"Cherry was worried about you." Thor smiled.

"Cut it OUT!" Cherry complained to him. "But I was..."

"Huh... Glad to know you care." Lionel smiled.

Drell soon put his pocket-sized spell book away.

"I think we should maybe go back home now," Hilda suggested. "Unless you guys wanna celebrate Day of the Dead."

"I promised Maritza we'd celebrate that with her sometime and meet her relatives in Veracruz," Sabrina said about that holiday. "Her Uncle Alejo owns his own hotel."

"Hmm... Good idea... But I think that crash made sure it was the last vision I got..." Lionel said.

"Those visions..." Cherry said. "Someone should write a book on those."

Everyone then instinctively looked to her.

"Even though I'm not a great author," Cherry shrugged. "Everyone else seems to think so though."

"Don't you wanna know what the visions were about?" Lionel asked. "I think they were all important..."

"All right, let's get somewhere more comfortable," Drell replied. "Follow me to the car."

* * *

The others soon walked off so that they could talk and they soon got out of their costumes, much to Drell's relief and he sighed happily since he was out of his werewolf outfit.

"All right," Cherry said, taking out a notebook to Lionel to write what he said. "Shoot."

"Okay, I was in this other universe... We were all hanging out with Sabrina; Salem kinda looked like a Pokémon or a Sailor Moon character..." Lionel explained. "And there was this guy named Shinji, but then, I saw this burly looking guy in bladed armor... He had glowing red eyes, and then I saw the Ninja Turtles, but they looked different, and then I saw myself hooked to this generator like some kind of living battery, and the many different universes were getting erased..."

Drell and Hilda shared glances in equal concern.

"Mm-hmm... Mm-hmm..." Cherry nodded as she wrote down what he was saying.

"Then I saw, the classic Shredder and Krang... Working with the Turtles to save the Multiverse..." Lionel continued. "But the other bladed guy, he was like this other Shredder, but he was so crazy evil, he didn't care if he wiped out all of existence by killing the Ninja Turtles!" he then collapsed to his knees, clearly worn down by this.

"Lionel!" Cherry gasped, bending over a bit to help him.

"This is crazy..." Atticus muttered.

"And I thought the Sanderson sisters were a nightmare on MY street!" Cherry then said in a Will Smith voice.

Some music began to play, but it soon stopped as this was serious and the story was nearly over.

"I don't know how..." Lionel panted. "...But the Super Shredder is coming back, and he intends to exterminate not just HIS Ninja Turtles, but all of the Ninja Turtles throughout the Multiverse!"

The others looked to each other, feeling overwhelmed over what was said to them.

"Well, I better get you kids home before your parents and Zelda chew my head off." Drell soon said as he went to drive them back home.

"Alright..." Atticus replied. "But this feels REALLY serious. Like we might have to deal with it soon enough."

"All right, but right now we go home." Drell replied.

"Fair enough." Cherry said.

"I better get back home too," Kiki smiled. "It was great seeing you again, Cherry."

"Nice seeing you too, Kiki," Cherry said. "Say hi to Jiji and your parents for me, not to mention Tombo and Ursula."

"See you around, Keeks!" Lionel waved before he grunted in slight pain. "Hopefully under better circumstances!"

Kiki waved to them before she soon magicked herself away back to where she came from.

"Interesting story though, Lionel," Drell replied. "I promise we'll get to the bottom of it."

"Thanks..." Lionel sighed as it would be a long ride home.

* * *

"And that's the story of our Halloween with the Sanderson sisters." Cherry soon said, finishing the story for her and Lionel's kids along with Poppy who listened to the story.

"We never saw Max, Dani, and Allison again after that... It was kind of a shame..." Lionel sighed softly.

"Oh, I think you'll be seeing them again very soon." Poppy smirked slightly.

"How do you figure?" asked Lionel.

"Oh... Call it a hunch..." Poppy replied.

"Is dinner about ready, Mother?" Zofia asked.

"It'll be another half hour," Cherry said. "Why don't you kids go play and I'll call you inside and maybe Poppy's parents can join us if they're not busy?"

"Alright." LJ replied as they went out to the backyard.

Poppy took the Schwartz siblings outside.

"I kinda like that girl." Cherry said about Poppy.

"Yeah, she's really nice." Lionel agreed.

"I made burgers for dinner," Cherry said. "Of course, pizza burger for LJ."

"Nice!" Lionel replied. "Can't wait for dinner!"

"Tried very hard to get the fried potatoes down like my father used to," Cherry said. "Maybe I'll invite Felicity over sometime and she can make her fabulous dinners. They always sound so good from her and Chip's postcards."

"Oh, no denying that," Lionel nodded. "That would be pretty delicious."

Cherry soon took out another postcard from Felicity with a sigh, seeing her daughter traveling the world with Chip and their daughter, Honey. "My baby is off to see the world... This week they're in Egypt."

"It's like those two kids are always headed somewhere new..." Lionel smirked.

"Just around the world to see where they'd like to go," Cherry smirked back a bit. "They thought it would be nice after Felicity decided she was done living in Auradon."

"Can't deny that..." Lionel replied. "I'd wanna do the same for a little while."

"Hopefully they can come back in time for the holidays... That'd be nice..." Cherry said.

* * *

Zofia soon rolled around like a ball in the yard.

"What are you doing?" Poppy giggled.

"I'm trying to be Polly from that Amphibia story." Zofia smiled.

"Oh, I remember that story!" LJ replied, dangling by his knees from the swing-set.

"Uh...?" Poppy blinked. "What's an Amphibia?"

Zofia gasped over-dramatically. "You've never heard of Amphibia?! It's one of Felicity's best stories next to those times she was an Auradon Prep student!"

"Felicity?" Poppy then asked.

"She's our sister," LJ replied. "She's on a trip around the world with her husband Chip and their daughter, Honey."

"Here's hoping we get to see them for Christmas this year." Zofia added. "Mom and Dad might be having a new baby this time... I hope it's another girl!"

LJ rolled his eyes. "Oh, like two isn't ENOUGH?" he asked.

'Nyah!" Zofia stuck her tongue out a bit.

Poppy laughed a bit. "Well, I hope your sister can come by then," she then smiled. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Sure, it could be!" LJ replied. "Why should the baby hafta be ANOTHER girl?! Mom already had TWO! This time it has to be an even amount! Why can't I at least have a brother?"

"Well, LJ, I hope you do get a brother someday." Poppy smiled.

"Oh, sure, take his side." Zofia pouted.

"Come on, be fair to your brother." Poppy smiled to her.

"Yeah! You already have one sister, AND a niece!" LJ replied. "I should at LEAST luck out at SOME point in this!"

"Hmph." Zofia pouted a bit.

Poppy continued to play with them until a couple came to the door.

* * *

Cherry began to serve dinner as the doorbell rang. "Ugh..." she then sighed. "Lionel, could you get that? My hands are full!"

"Of COURSE, light-o-my-life!" Lionel smiled as he zapped himself to the front door and opened it. "And how may I help you?"

"Hello..." A familiar man said. "I'm looking for my daughter. I hope I have the right address, but she said to meet up around here? Her name is Poppy."

"Oh! You must be her dad!" Lionel smiled. "I'm Lionel. Pleased to meet you!"

"Lionel... I used to know a Lionel for a while..." The man chuckled.

"Really now?" Lionel asked.

"Dear, come here, Poppy's in this house." The man soon told his wife.

A familiar woman soon came beside her husband before smiling to Lionel. "Hello!"

"Hi there, what's your name?" Lionel asked the woman.

"Allison Dennison." The woman replied with a small, though still friendly smile.

"Allison Dennison?" Lionel blinked in surprise. "Then your husband... Max?!"

"Yes?" The man replied.

"Max and Allison?!" Lionel asked. "CHERRY, GET OVER HERE!"

"Inside voice!" Cherry's voice replied.

"Wait... Lionel... Cherry...?" Max asked in surprise.

Allison gasped in surprise. "No way."

"Tubular, dude," Lionel smirked. "It's been literally YEARS since we saw ya!"

"Ah! It is you!" Max laughed from the use of "Tubular" as it brought back memories.

Max and Allison soon hugged while laughing with Lionel. Cherry soon came by, wiping her hands dry with a hand towel as she came to see what the big fuss was.

"Poppy's parents are Max and Allison!" Lionel exclaimed. "Is that crazy or WHAT?!"

"What?!" Cherry gasped before looking to the couple.

Max and Allison smiled to her.

"Oh! Oh, uh, hello there," Cherry said to them. "What's it been, like 20 years?"

"22, give or take," Max smiled. "It's great to see you two."

"I can definitely say the same." Lionel agreed.

"Burgers okay for dinner?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, we're not picky since we're your guests," Allison replied. "Where is Poppy though?"

"In the backyard with the kids," Cherry said. "I think they're all having a lot of fun."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Lionel agreed. "Maybe tomorrow the kids could introduce Poppy to their friends!"

"It'd be nice," Max said. "She was a little moody last week since we moved away from our old home. You know how teenagers can get."

"I think you could help her out with that." Cherry smirked slightly since Max had moved away from his old home before meeting Allison.

Max blushed at that. "Ha-ha, very funny." he remarked with a smirk.

"I know, that's why she did it." replied Allison.


	10. Chapter 10

Poppy was soon playing in the backyard with LJ and Zofia, acting like the legendary Anne Boonchuy while they acted like the Plantar siblings: Sprig and Polly.

"Wow, Poppy, you're really good at acting for magical adventures." Zofia said.

"I must be part Wiccan or something like those Hex Girls." Poppy smirked a bit.

"Maybe you get it from your mom?" suggested LJ.

"Yeah..." Poppy replied. "Mom's always been about the supernatural."

"Dinner!" Cherry's voice called.

* * *

Poppy then went to come inside with the Schwartz siblings and looked surprised to see her parents. "Oh! Mom. Dad." she then said in surprise.

"Hi!" LJ and Zofia waved to Poppy's parents.

"Hi." Max smiled.

"Hello." Allison added.

"Well, let's all take a seat!" Lionel smiled. "You two can tell us whatcha been up to over dinner!"

Max and Allison smiled back from that.

Cherry soon served dinner for everyone, pouring herself a glass of dark red liquid into a glass.

"That almost looks like blood." Max said.

"Heh..." Cherry muttered weakly.

"Maybe, maybe not!" Lionel grinned. "You'll never know 'til you take a sip!"

"This is mostly mine anyway." Cherry smirked before sipping from her glass.

"Heh... Don't think I've seen you smile the last time I saw you, Cherry." Max commented.

"Oh, you know Mr. and Mrs. Schwartz, Dad?" Poppy asked.

"We spent Halloween together one year." Allison told her daughter.

"Yeah," replied Lionel. "Pretty sure we toldja the story."

"...So you're all connected..." Poppy realized. "That's a crazy coincidence."

"Sure is," Zofia smiled. "Mr. Max and Mrs. Allison, can Poppy be our new babysitter?"

"Yeah, we could use a better one than that fat woman who falls asleep in front of the TV all the time like when she babysat Conrad and Sally Walden." LJ rolled his eyes.

"Well, if that's alright with you, Poppy." Allison smiled to her daughter.

"I'd love it!" Poppy beamed. "I like hanging out with these two."

"Oh, SWEET!" LJ and Zofia whooped, slapping fives.

"She'll be loads better than Vicky." Lionel said to Cherry.

"ANYBODY is a better babysitter than Vicky." Cherry replied.

"Amen to THAT!" everyone agreed as the dinner went on it.

Dinner was very great so far for everyone.

"Mm... I love the potatoes." Allison beamed.

"Nice! Cherry did her best to make them!" Lionel replied. "And they are AWESOME!"

"I'm just glad we probably won't have to worry about those Sanderson sisters again..." Allison said. "I mean, what would the odds be of someone releasing them again on Halloween or having their powers?"

"Ha! _That'll_ be the day." Cherry replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, we are shown a big house, but not big enough to be a mansion where the redheaded girl known as Mindy was shown to be in the attic.

"Mindy, make sure you dust everything while you're up there!" A woman's voice called out.

"Yes, Mother!" Mindy rolled her eyes as she used a feather duster while walking around before tripping over a book. "Ugh! Stupid book!" she then went to pick it up as it seemed to glow around her. "Huh? What's this...?" she then rolled her eyes as it seemed useless. "I could be at the Mall with Gwen and Becky, but noooo! I got stuck dusting old books that died out 300 years ago or whatever!" She grumbled to herself as she strained to hold the book up.

**_"Mindy... Mindy..."_** The book seemed to call out to her.

"Huh? Mom? Is that you?" Mindy blinked, looking around.

No one else seemed to be there before Mindy looked at the book.

"Did you...?" Mindy muttered.

**_"Mindy..."_** The book spoke to her.

"It IS you..." Mindy gasped. "Whaddyou want from ME?"

"Only to help make your dreams come true..." The book spoke to her. "For this coming Halloween..."

"I must've hit my head pretty hard..." Mindy said, trying to ignore the book.

**_"DON'T IGNORE ME, MINDY!"_ **The book told her darkly. **_"You and your friends must help out this Halloween... You must help bring back the witches, starting with the one deep within yourself."_**

"Whaddyou mean within myself?" asked Mindy. "I'm not a witch! Only ugly LO-SERS are witches!"

**_"So young... So naïve... You must not know about your true heritage..."_** The book chuckled. **_"We'll have to fix that in time for October." _**

"What do you mean by that?" Mindy asked curiously.

**_"You shall soon see... With your friends... On this Halloween..."_** The book replied.

"As if!" Mindy replied. "Gwen, Becky, and I already have costumes for this year! I'm gonna be the queen from Snow White." she then smirked.

**_"Ugh... You will find out, and you will do what your ancestors did..."_ **The book replied. **_"You have Sanderson Witch blood in you, young lady, even if you don't know about it."_**

Mindy rolled her eyes. "What-EVER!" she remarked disdainfully.

**_"You will see, whether you like it or not..."_ **The book said darkly.**_ "I will be waiting for you."_**

"If you say so... Weirdo." Mindy replied as she left the basement.

**"Spoiled brat..."** The book seemed to grumble as Mindy got out of the dusty room.

Mindy exited the basement and slammed the door.

* * *

The Dennisons soon laughed as they shared good times with the Schwartz family, but decided it was soon time to go.

"Do you have to go?" Zofia pouted. "Poppy felt like another big sister."

"Hey, don't worry," Poppy replied. "I'll be back to babysit you two, soon to be three, tomorrow."

"Bye, Poppy." LJ and Zofia soon told their new friend as she went back home with her parents.

"Well... THAT was fun." LJ smiled as he and Zofia helped to clean up.

"Well, that was interesting," Cherry commented. "I didn't think we'd see Max and Allison ever again after we left Salem."

"Same here," Lionel nodded. "Guess life is just funny that way!"

"So, are we gonna hear about that Ninja Turtles story?" Zofia asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," Cherry replied. "That one's pretty big, especially with that other universe of us."

"Oh, from Father's visions, right?" Zofia then asked.

"Yep." Lionel replied, holding a green hardcover book he'd taken from the shelf.

"It's a pretty big one." Cherry said.

"All right," Zofia gave a small smile. "I might not be a Ninja Turtle fan like my brother or father, but I'm looking forward to the Sabrina parts. I really look up to her. Um, whatever happened to her?"

"Last I saw her, after she ran off with Harvey to get married to him instead of that snot Aaron Jacobs, they found a haunted house to live in together, and usually get a visit from Sabrina's 'Graunt' Irma," Cherry replied. "I think Harvey's a rockstar now and they have twins."

"Oh, like Congresswoman Mel Burke when she married her niece and nephew's nanny." Zofia concluded.

"Um... Okay?" LJ replied with mild confusion.

"Must've had the news on when I thought she was asleep." Cherry said about Congresswoman Mel Burke.

"Could be." LJ replied with a shrug.

"All right, it's pretty late, so after you clean up, let's get to bed." Cherry said.

"Aww!" LJ and Zofia pouted.

"Just make sure you check your closets for monsters." Cherry winked playfully.

The two siblings rolled their eyes as they went upstairs to prepare for bedtime. Cherry chuckled a bit.

"You didn't prank them, did you?" Lionel asked firmly.

"Oh, Heavens no!" Cherry replied. "You know I don't prank people unless they deserve it nowadays."

Lionel smiled. "Atta girl." he replied.

"The kids have a new babysitter too," Cherry said, taking out her phone. "Time to call that quack Mrs. Kwan."

Lionel snickered. "This oughta be good!"

Cherry soon went to call the old babysitter who wasn't very good at her job most of the time and was only hired because there weren't a lot of other options out there to look after the kids whenever she and Lionel had to do something. And Lionel waited, ears wide open.

"Hello, Mrs. Kwan?!" Cherry answered in a loud voice.

**"Who?"** Mrs. Kwan asked.

"This is Cherry Schwartz!"

**"Berry Snorts?"**

"CHERRY Schwartz!"

**"Jerry Nerds?"**

"_CHERRY_ **SCHWARTZ!**"

**"Oh, Cherry Schwartz, you don't have to yell, dear."**

"Ugh..." Cherry rolled her eyes with a groan. "Anyway, we won't be needing your services anymore!"

"In other words... YOU! ARE! **FIRED!"** Lionel screamed into the phone.

**"FIRE?!"** Mrs. Kwan asked.

"YEAH!" Cherry said.

**"What? What do you want?!"** Mrs. Kwan asked.

"You're FIRED!" Cherry said.

**"Fired?!"** Mrs. Kwan asked.

"YEAH!" Cherry replied.

**"Fire... I remember when I first saw fire..."** Mrs. Kwan sounded sweet at first. **"Sweet... Warm... Fire."**

"YOU ARE TERMINATED, AND YOU ARE NOT WATCHING OUR KIDS ANYMORE, SO GOODBYE!" Cherry soon said before panting a bit with her voice getting hoarse. "Ugh, no wonder Drell's nearly losing his voice these days with how he used to yell at us all the time."

"I am SO sorry about that," Lionel told her. "You want me to fix your throat up?"

"Yeah, sure," Cherry replied. "I don't wanna lose my voice even if I don't like listening to it myself."

"Maybe not, but I love hearing your voice," Lionel smiled as he snapped his fingers. "Just another reason for me to wake up in the morning."

Cherry then cleared her throat and sighed in relief. "Ah... I didn't even have to make warm tea with honey like my mother used to."

"I still think the kids should get to visit her and your dad sometime." Lionel replied.

"I'm working on it," Cherry replied. "Believe me, I am."

"I'm happy to know that." Lionel smiled.

"Sometime soon, I promise," Cherry replied. "Just when is another question."

"Fair enough." Lionel nodded.

"It just took a while to find them, but luckily for you and me, I'm best friends with one of the best detectives out there since Dick Tracy and Eddie Valiant." Cherry then winked with a smirk with her tongue out to look playful.

Lionel nodded and blushed. "Right... Atticus." he grinned.

"I couldn't think of anyone better for the job." Cherry replied proudly.

"Same here." Lionel nodded.

Cherry soon went to get a drink anyway as she felt parched again, gulping down her emergency bottle which had a sustenance she needed more of these days to stay alive.

"Lemme guess, that's yer blood supply, right?" asked Lionel.

Cherry nodded before she stopped and put the cap back on, looking satisfied. "At least I can eat more solid food now," she then said. "I swear that in high school, it was a little harder to eat and that's why I usually skipped meals, even if my parents and Atticus would freak out about that."

"Hey..." Lionel replied. "You know you can always go to yours truly for a quick refill, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Cherry replied before putting the bottle back with a small hiccup. "Just gotta keep up my strength when I can. That's what Sibella suggested at the Ghoul School Reunion."

"Huh... I don't blame her," Lionel replied. "She also said it at Hotel Transylvania."

"Yeah, that's true." Cherry memorized as Sibella was quite helpful when she developed her own vampire abilities.

"Those were pretty fun times." Lionel agreed as he finished cleaning up.

"I think I might wanna go to bed early," Cherry said. "I'm tacked for novel ideas, and I feel a little tired."

"Sounds good to me," Lionel replied. "I'm pretty pooped myself."

"I'll meet you in bed then." Cherry said, walking off.

Lionel nodded, going to finish up before going up to bed.

* * *

"Good night, babies." Cherry told LJ and Zofia as they were in bed.

"Night, Mom/Mother." The kids replied.

Cherry then walked off to let the kids get some sleep as she went to her bedroom, looking more tired than usual. Lionel was already in bed, waiting for her in his pajamas.

Cherry soon came to her side of the bed, sitting on it as she began to slide into her nightgown. "I don't know why I'm so tired... I guess remembering that Halloween..." she then said. "I guess at least the Sanderson sisters are taken care of like they were that time ago."

"Honestly? I hope so." Lionel replied as he kissed her.

"Yeah..." Cherry said sleepily, facing him, though she had baggy eyes and looked wore out. "Let's get some sleep."

The two soon plopped down to go to bed after meeting some old friends along with a new babysitter, but they would soon need to prepare their kids for the for what would come that October. Until next time which would be a new story for another time, but for right now...

The End


End file.
